Night Skies
by The Dragon's Scribe
Summary: After the disappearance of Leo and the death of Master Splinter, Raphael tries to keep a catatonic Mikey and a raving Don together. Why are the stars falling? More importantly, what happens when agents of blood thirsty organizations are chasing the turtles down?{Based on "DTB" universe. No DTB characters. No prior knowledge of DTB needed, please give this fic a chance}
1. Two Years Ago

**A/N: Hello brave readers! This fic has almost nothing to do with Darker than Black, instead I only used a few of the concepts from that universe. Please give this story a chance and read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.**

* * *

Two years.

No matter how many times he thought those words, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Leo had been gone for two years now. A year ago, he wouldn't have thought much of it. Then again, everything was normal a year ago. South America still existed a year ago. No one knew how or why it happened, but that giant continent had just disappeared from the map. It was gone, and it had taken his eldest brother with it. Leo had been training there for a time. He was supposed to come back a year ago, but he didn't. He sent a letter that said he had failed at his mission and he couldn't come back until he knew what he needed to learn.

A few months later, South America was gone. Wiped out. Eradicated.

Don had some crazy idea that it had something to do with the stars. The stars? That was stupid. What would stars have to do with a missing chunk of land? Maybe, it was because the stars disappeared that night. They were replaced by new stars. Different stars. The new stars were ever-changing. Some fell almost as soon as they came into existence. The stars tended to fall a lot. It was disconcerting. Maybe Don wasn't so crazy to think what he did.

Then again, ever since the stars and South America, Don had lost it. The resident genius was usually so calm and collected, but just as soon as he found out about what happened, he lost it. He began babbling about random things and he would switch between moods often. It was creepy to say the least. He had actually started to break his own machinery and rebuilt it afterwards. It was weird. It was like Don had no control over himself anymore. He couldn't even speak normally anymore. He either babbled or yelled.

Speaking of speaking. Mikey. Mikey was the opposite of the new Don. He was silent and still. He never moved unless told to. He never spoke unless spoken to and even then, he either nodded or shook his head in just the slightest way. He hadn't touched a single thing. Once in awhile, when he was being bathed-since he could not bathe himself anymore-he would move. It was slight, but it was there. He would cock his head to the side and dip his hand into the water. It was the only thing he would do on his own.

On his own. That's how Raphael felt. The red masked terrapin was trapped in solitude. He had no one to talk to. His brothers were incoherent and out of character. Leo was dead. Long gone to wherever South America had gone. Raphael was alone. He carried the burden of caring for both Don and Mikey. He now understood his older brother after all of these years. He understood Leo's pain and loneliness. It was too bad that Leo died before Raph could have ever realized it.

Death had taken the only other person who could have dug Raph out of his pit. Master Splinter.

His father had simply passed. He had been old and there was nothing that could have been done to prevent it. Master Splinter died not long after South America vanished. He claimed to have felt a searing pain and stated that Leo was gone. His connection with the blue masked katana wielder had been severed. Splinter spent the next few days on his death bed. He was frail and weak. Don couldn't help him with anything other than dulling the pain. Splinter died in his sleep and was cremated afterwards before being buried in an urn.

So Raphael was alone now.

The red masked turtle sat at the kitchen table, a bottle of whiskey in hand and his other hand cradled his chin. He stared at his youngest brother, who sat on the couch, still as ever. Never moving. It creeped Raph out at first, but he had gotten accustomed to it. It was certainly easier to deal with than Don's tempers.

Mikey rarely slept, but with his inactivity, he really didn't need to. It wasn't much of a difference when he slept and when he was awake. The only change was that his eyes were open and then they were closed. His muscle tone was nearly gone, but he hadn't gained any weight. Mikey had the frame of a slim teenager. He had no visible body fat and he only ate when Raph told him to. He was comatose according to Don, but the cause was unclear. It could've been their father's death or the realization that Leo was dead and gone. They might never know.

Raph lifted his bottle to his lips and gulped. The whiskey raced down his throat like fire, but it didn't burn him much. He had become accustomed to the taste of whiskey over the years. It was the only normalcy in his world. It always stayed the same even after South America. It always burned. It always numbed.

He set the bottle back down on the table and rubbed at his eyes.

"Raph! You broke it again?!"

That was Don. Raph glanced in the direction he had heard Don's voice come from. Whatever it was that had broken, Raph knew that he hadn't broken it. Don tended to think that it was Raph who broke everything these days, but Raph never did anything other than errands, care for both of his brothers, and train. He also drank but he made it a rule to never touch anything that Don made. It wasn't safe anymore. The resident genius had turned crazy. He was bipolar or schizophrenic. Either one would explain his behavior.

Don stormed into the main room, he held a broken shell cell in his left hand. He walked up to Raph and slammed the device on the kitchen table, smashing it and sending pieces flying. Raphael sighed and glanced up at his brother. He had learned to be patient with Don over the years.

"How many times do I have to fix the things you break, Raph?!" He snarled angrily. Raph set his bottle of whiskey aside and stood up. His amber eyes held a sad sort of calm.

"Don, that's your shell cell. I didn't break it. I never touched it."

"Really? Then why is it broken? I know I didn't break it."

"Alright, I'm sorry, Don. I didn't mean t'break it." Raph sighed in resignation. There were just some days where he couldn't reason with Don. He had become used to it and could predict when Don would be unreasonable. Now was one of those times.

"I already knew that. Much good it'll do me now." Don huffed before turning on his heel and heading back to his lab with the shell cell in hand.

Raph rubbed his eyes. He didn't know much more of this he could take. His life had become a real living hell.


	2. The Contractor

**A/N: If you're reading this, then I assume you might be interested in this little fic here. Thanks, you won't be disappointed. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT****.**

* * *

He leaned against a brick chimney upon a rooftop and glanced up at the cloudy sky. It was raining. The water pelted his dark form and streamed down his athletic build. His hazel eyes were calm and distant. They held no glow and no mirth. A piece of blue fabric was tied about his wrist. He wore a black trench coat that seemed to shift this way and that.

He stared past the clouds at the stars. One glowed a malevolent purple hue. He slowly dropped his gaze down to a puddle at his feet. He stared at it for a moment before glancing over his shoulder at a suited man. He had been waiting for this man for awhile now. The man was late. The trench coat wearer did not like bad timing. The man had extremely bad timing.

"Where is Acura, Trench?"

"He's dead." Trench said. His coat shifted slightly. The man stared at him for a moment.

Trench sighed. "I didn't kill him. A member of MI6 got him. I'm a contractor. Face it. I wouldn't gain anything from his death."

The man visibly relaxed. He nodded.

"We'll assign another task member to your team, but we need you to take care of a problem in Naples. One of our contractors went rogue. I'm sure you know what to do. Here are her files." The man said, tossing Trench a briefcase. Trench caught it deftly with one hand.

"The Taskforce will expect this to be dealt with soon. Also, take care of the Doll. We have reports that it's been acting awry."

Trench nodded. The man turned on his heel, although a shiver ran down his spine. He hated contractors. Their lack of speech and the way they looked at him gave him the chills.

Trench popped open the brief case and sifted through the folders. His distant hazel gaze scanned over them lazily. His mouth twitched and he turned about abruptly, clenching the files tightly in his grip. Of all the contractors who worked the Taskforce, why did it have to be her that went rogue?

...

Flora raced across the rooftops even as the wailing sirens of police cars drifted from below. She smirked. The police were fools. She was a contractor. Did they think she would be easy to catch like some common criminal?

Her green eyes dropped to the satchel in her left hand. In it were all the files she needed to put the Taskforce out of business. She glanced back up and skidded to a halt at the sight policemen rushing out of a rooftop door to meet her. Their guns were leveled down at her.

"Halt or we will open fire!"

Flora smirked again and lifted her arms above her head. A red glow sparked in the center of her pupils and her body was outlined in a faint blue glow. A flock of ravens dived down between her and the police. The birds cawed angrily and flew for the hapless policemen. Flora turned and sprinted away, leaping into the empty night air. Her arms elongated and black feathers sprouted from them. She glided over a busy street with her feathered limbs and landed in a roll on another rooftop. Her limbs returned to their normal state and she rose to her feet. She reached into a pocket and removed a bag of bird seed. She lifted the bag to her lips and swallowed before placing it back in her pocket. She shuddered and continued on her way, starting to sprint. The cops were too far off and distracted by her birds to be of any threat at the moment.

She was suddenly jerked back by a strange tug. Flora staggered back with a curse. She glanced behind her but nothing was there. She turned her gaze to the ground to see what it was that had dragged her back. Her shadow was strangely elongated and squirming. Her eyes narrowed and her gaze lifted to the red pupils from the shadows of a billboard. Flora's eyes began to glow red but her shadow was yanked back again, making her lose focus.

She growled as the red eyes drew nearer.

A dark and shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows. His form would have been confusing for anyone but Flora. She knew this person very well. They had escaped South America together.

She sighed then and dropped the bag she had been holding.

"I see the Taskforce has sent their little dog on me. Oh, how you have changed, Trench."

Trench was silent as he melted out of the shadows. The shadows clung closely to his form. He held a long and narrow blade in his right hand. It was black as night and a strange dark shimmer wafted from the blade. Flora had seen Trench's contractor ability before, but never had she been on the receiving end of it. Trench had an ability that could terrify anyone. He manipulated shadows. He could bend even the lightest bit of shade to his will and reshape it. He had a habit of making blades out of the shadows themselves, as well as other sharp objects. Flora had never seen him trap someone's shadow before, though. He seemed to always be learning more about his ability.

Trench stood in front of her, his form was hidden by shifting shadows that whipped to and fro. Flora sighed, she would not survive this. Trench was known for being cold and focused on his task, however, Flora was going to try to save her skin any way possible.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Leo?"

The shadowy contractor stood still for a moment.

"Why did you do this, Flora?" He said in that always calm and rational voice.  
"The Taskforce is a dangerous organization for us contractors. They mean ill means for us."

Trench snorted at that. "Everyone means ill to contractors. We scare people."  
Flora shrugged. "Believe what you want, Trench. The Taskforce is dangerous for all contractors."

Trench was suddenly in front of her, only inches away, his blade pressed up against her throat while his red pupils stared into her eyes. She breathed in small gasps, lest the blade of shadows cut her skin. "They will go after your own, soon, Trench. They want more pet soldiers like you."

His blade sliced through flesh and bone as if it were paper. Her head struck the ground before her body did. He flicked the blood from his blade and turned his gaze to the sky. A single star fell from overhead. Trench stared for a moment before releasing his hold on the shadows around him. His sword dissipated as he reached into his trench coat. He pulled a pocket watch out and pressed it to the side of his head. He listened quietly.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

He placed it back in his coat before sprinting off. Flora's words resounded in his head.

"They will go after your own, soon, Trench."

...

The tardy man stood in an alley, waiting. He had Trench's next job ready. He checked his watch and muttered a curse. Trench was late. The man folded his arms and continued waiting.

Something sharp entered his back, stabbing through his chest cavity. The man gurgled as blood streamed from his mouth. His eyes rolled back and he slid off the blade, dropping onto his front. His attacker flicked blood off the blade and retreated back into the shadows.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

...

"It doesn't add up. Why would you do this? You're supposed to rational, not blinded by human emotion." A man snarled angrily as the rain patterned against their bodies on the rooftop.

Trench stood in the midst of a circle of men and women. He was heavily outnumbered by at least twenty to one. He allowed the shadows that usually covered his body to peel back. His hazel gaze pierced through the form of the man who had addressed him. Thick blue ink circled his eyes while small blue inked dotted the corners of his almond shaped eyes. His skin was a dark emerald green and covered in small and large silvery scars. His mouth was set into a thin line.

"I have my own reasons." He spoke in a rich baritone voice that was no longer muffled by the shadows that clung to his body. "The Taskforce no longer benefits me. I have gleaned all that I can from your organization and require nothing else from you. I have other more important things to do. I suggest you get out of my way. I will not hesitate to kill any of you to get what I want."

"I don't want to get in a fight with you. Come back to the Taskforce and we'll figure something out."

"Forget it. He won't listen to reason anymore. He's too far gone. He's got the madness from his Doll." Another of the men spoke sharply.

The first speaker sighed. "Trench..."

"He's right. I'm not of the mind to bargain with any of you." Trench spoke again. His pupils glowed red again and his form became outlined in a faint blue.

Shadows swarmed onto his body, swallowing his colorful skin, leaving not even an inch of his body uncovered. Even the faint blue glow was gone from his body.

The men around him all took on the faint blue glow and their pupils registered red. Flames and shards of ice and crackling bolts of energy struck his shadowy form, coming from the hands and bodies of each contractor around him. Dust and smoke billowed up from the extreme onslaught and the contractors halted their attack.

The dust cleared, revealing a lump of physical shadow on the ground. The contractors stared. "Is he dead?" One asked.

A swift moving darkness phased through the ground, rising with red glowing hazel eyes. Small sharp shards of shadow flew from its hands, striking the gathering of contractors. Blood went flying as the shards made contact with their targets. Throats were slit open and bodies were impaled.

Trench stood on solid ground, his form materialized. Still some contractors stood, though only through their abilities to dodge the shadow shards.

Trench opened his hands and shadow katanas formed. He wrapped his hands around the hilt and sprinted forward.

He cut down the stunned contractors, spilling blood over the rooftop. Stars fell from the sky in large numbers, brilliantly glinting even as they fell.

Liquid flame spattered against Trench's right arm just as his shadow blade cut through another throat. He hissed in pain and turned to spot a single woman flinging molten pieces of the rooftop. Trench easily dodged another, his shadowy form made it hard to target him. He shifted his shadows to lighten his body and create the illusion that his body was a foot away from where he actually was. He sprinted at the woman as he did so, shifting ever so slightly with each step. A molten fragment struck his mirrored shadow and it dissipated, returning to his true body and encasing him in a protective layer.

The woman uttered a sound of disbelief and hurled more molten fragments just as she turned to flee. Trench flung one of his swords after her. It spun end over end before burying itself in the center of her back with a fleshy impact. She uttered a sound of pain before falling onto her front. The blade dissipated and the shadow returned to Trench's wavering form. He turned his hazel gaze to the only other contractor still standing.

It was the one who had been trying to talk to Trench before. His eyes were glowing red and his body was outlined in blue.

"Dammit, Leonardo. Why are you doing this? Why can't you follow anything through to the end?" He growled at Trench. He was an older man, in his early forties with short salt and pepper stubble. His hair was short as well, cropped to a military crew, the same salt and pepper as his stubble. His face was scarred and weather worn. His figure was slim but muscular. He wore a dark trench coat over a thin muscle shirt and cargo pants tucked into his combat boots. Black ink circled his green eyes and dotted their corners.

Trench allowed the shadows to peel back from his face and only his face.  
"I'm sorry, Viktor, you've treated me well. I don't want to kill you." Trench responded as sincerely as a contractor could.

Viktor gave him a dubious look. "I know you don't think I can do that. I can't just go back to them and say I lost you."

"Then tell them I'm dead."

"Don't be an idiot. They have specters watching us. As much as I like you, I'm not going to kill myself for you."

Trench nodded. "So be it then."

Shadows swarmed towards Viktor, who willingly encased his body in shadows until nothing was left visible except for his green eyes. Trench's own shadows dived over his body again, covering him in a protective layer of shifting black.  
"You've learned a lot of new tricks with your ability. Tricks I could never do. How is that, Leonardo?"

Trench ignored him, sprinting forward as his shadows whipped about.  
The two met in a silent clash of shadows. They broke apart quickly, Trench dodging a flying shadow-dagger and Viktor dodging a shadow-katana that was thrust at his abdomen. Their shadows flicked wildly as they shifted most of their ability into their weapons. Trench rolled aside as a flurry of small daggers flew at him. He smirked under his mask of shadows and sprinted forward again, meeting Viktor with a soundless clash of their weapons. A shadow katana against a European longsword. They separated with a shove of their weapons and continued their battle. Trench glanced over his shoulder as he spun free from a stab. He could spot the tell-tale shapes of other contractors headed his way. He didn't have the time to duel Viktor.

His right arm still throbbed a little painfully from the liquid fire that had struck him. He knew it was burned, and from the pain, he knew it was a second degree burn. Another reason for him to quickly end the fight.

Trench turned back to Viktor. He raised his katana, blocking a stab for his solar plexus. His katana shattered and the longsword sank into his form.

His hazel gaze met Viktor's surprised green one. Trench grabbed the blade with both hands and drew it into his body even further.

"You fool." Viktor sighed, dropping his gaze to the rooftop.

The sword suddenly dissipated. Viktor stumbled back, but his shadows were torn away from him, absorbed into Trench's body. Trench surged forward, a short staff materialized in his hand. He struck the side of Viktor's neck and the other contractor struck the ground hard.

Trench released his hold on the staff and rushed to the edge of the rooftop. He reached the edge and dived off the rooftop.

A single star fell from the sky.


	3. Falling Star

**A/N: Not much to say really, other than thanks for starting in on this story and I would much appreciate reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.**

* * *

Raphael gently washed off a smudge of dirt from Michelangelo's forearm as his brother sat in the bathtub with that relaxed and vacant stare of his. He stared at the water quietly. Raph ignored his staring as he knelt next to his brother and scrubbed at his rough shell. Raph had an expression of concentration upon his features as he worked to clean Mikey's shell. Therefore, he didn't notice Mikey mouthing words as he stared down at the water with a relaxed expression.

Raph sighed as he placed the brush off to the side and gently poured warm water over Mikey's shell to wash away the soap suds.  
He drained the water from the tub and eased Mikey onto his feet. He began to dry his brother with a towel before putting his mask on. Raphael led him to his room where he laid his baby brother on a bed and tucked him in.

Raph turned to leave but paused at the sound of a murmur. He turned to see Mikey mouth something.

"Water."

Raph's shoulders sagged and he offered his brother a small smile before leaving to retrieve a glass of water. He exited Mikey's room and leapt over the stairs, landing gently in the kitchen. He grabbed a cup off the counter and filled it from water from the fridge. He hurried upstairs and into Mikey's room where he set it on his brother's nightstand. The orange masked terrapin immediately dipped his hand in the water and closed his eyes.

Raph stared for a moment. Mikey was strange at times, but this was definitely out of the norm. He shrugged it off and ensured that his baby brother was properly tucked in before leaving the room and heading downstairs to Don's lab. He peeked in to spot his unusually temperamental brother staring at a computer screen. Raph watched Don with a curious look until his brother turned off the computer and looked at him with a calm expression. "Hey, Raph, what's up?"

Raph frowned and entered the lab area. Don was acting... normal. That wasn't right. Raph shook his head. "Nothing, just wanted to check up on ya'. It's getting a bit late, and I thought you might need some rest."

Don smiled warmly. "Yeah I suppose I could get some rest, I've made a bit of progress. Thanks Raph. You should really go get some air, bro." He said, patting Raph's shoulder as he exited the lab. Raph frowned. What was going on?

He turned to stare at Don as the resident genius started up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind himself gently.  
It was too weird. After so long, why was Don acting like this?

Raph shook his head and rubbed his forehead. He probably should follow Don's advice and go topside. It would be the first time in a long while where he could just go and relax on the rooftops.

Raphael made his way to the dojo and stopped at a weapon rack, grabbing his sais and slipping them into his belt. He turned and froze abruptly. His amber gaze was fixated on the silver of twin katanas. The katanas sat on a weapon rack. Their blades had collected dust while the wrappings around the hilts looked worn. Raph quickly tore his gaze away and walked out of the dojo. His thoughts turned to his late brother in blue even as he made his way to the surface. Pain throbbed in his chest at the thought of his brother.

...

"I wish I had been the one to go to special training instead. He would've been able to help Mikey and Don more than I have." Raph whispered as he sat on the corner of a rooftop, his legs dangling over the side as he leaned back on his hands while his amber gaze was turned up at the moonless starry sky.

He thought back to his brother and the image of a teenage Leo with a small smile and warm eyes took shape in his mind. His brother offered him a wave just before disappearing into Master Splinter's room.

Not a few hours later, he exited with a grim expression and walked upstairs,passing a questioning Raph. The red masked terrapin followed Leo, continuing to ask what was wrong but Leo remained tightlipped. Raph grew angry and snapped a few harsh words before turning and walking down the stairs. Leo stood at the foot of his bed with a sad expression as he packed a bag with a few of his belongings.

Not an hour later he made his way downstairs, encountering no opposition. He exited the lair with not a word.

Raph went upstairs the next morning and knocked on Leo's door. Hearing no answer he entered and found a letter on Leo's bed. Raph frowned but opened it and read slowly.

_I'm sorry I couldn't speak to you in person. You wouldn't have accepted what I would have told you. I'm probably halfway to South America right now. I've been given the task to finish my training there. I asked to wait until you three would accompany me, but I guess it's one of those solitary type of things. I'll try to send a letter every once in awhile, Raph. I'm going to miss all of you._

Raph wore a horror stricken expression, he dropped the letter and vaulted over the stairs. He sprinted through the sewers and finally stopped when he realized he had no idea how to get to Leo.

He dropped to his knees on the cold stone floor and sat there until Don called him and drew him out of his thoughts.

The present Raphael sighed and drew in a breath. Leo had sent letters as promised, even some photographs of the landscape had made it back. But, it was never enough.

A glint caught Raph's attention. He turned to spot a shooting star. He smiled. Mikey had once told him that shooting stars granted wishes.  
"I wish Leo was back." He whispered. He sighed. "Though it'll never happen... I could still really use a wish right now..."

He glanced back up at the sky and froze.

Stars fell from the sky in large numbers like a cascade of sparkling silver on a field of blue.

...

He stood in the shadows, clutching the wound that throbbed in pain. He glanced down at the wound and his eyes glowed red again. A swathe of shadows wrapped around the wound, cool to the touch. He sighed as they cooled his burnt flesh. He leaned against a wall and his eyes dimmed to their normal color. He was lucky that his shadow cloak had protected him from the harshest bits of the liquid fire. Instead he only had a second degree burn, despite how painful it was. It had burned away at his nerves but he would definitely survive.

He glanced up at the dark sky as he reached into his trench coat for the pocket watch. He brought it up beside his head as he stared at the collection stars up in the sky. He felt the cold metal against his skin and listened to the ticking of the gears inside of the watch.  
It was his price to pay for his contractor ability. It was a rather easy payment, but it did tax on his mind. The constant ticking always seemed to grow louder each time he made his payment. Right now its ticking was rather loud, and its echo only reverberated painfully in his skull, each echo louder than the last. He finally pried it away from his skin gratefully. He replaced it back in his trench coat and stared up at the same purple star. His star.

Leonardo's star.

He dropped his gaze to the blue material wrapped around his left wrist. He hadn't heard his real name in a long time. It seemed surreal to be called anything other than 'Trench' or 'Contractor'. Some feared him, and he didn't care that they did. They called him ' The Shadow Wraith' or 'The Wraith' for short. He didn't care what they called him. It didn't matter what his name was. Yet, he felt an odd affinity for his true name. Leonardo.

He straightened and his gaze hardened.

He had turned on the Taskforce. It was not something a rational contractor should have done. However, he had done it. It made no sense now, but it had at the time.

Leonardo, for that was who he was, shook his head. He needed to distance himself from the Taskforce very swiftly. No contractor would dare take him in now. No human would stand the sight of him. He needed to return to his long lost home. The place he had not ventured to in years. He strode towards a puddle at the end of the alley he had been hiding out in. He stared at the puddle, the water rippled of its own accord. Leo nodded once and turned on his heel. He glanced up at the sky and stared. Day would be coming soon. He pulled down the goggles that had rested on his forehead to cover his light sensitive eyes. Becoming one with the shadows had its price. Light was no friend of his.

_The waxy green leaves danced as the soft breeze breathed through the thick green forest. Birds sang while other strange creatures of all sorts of colors flirted about the trees and forest floor in the tangles of roots and leafy elephant eared shrubs. Water dripped from leaves and branches, falling onto the smaller greenery nearer the forest floor._

_A slender but strong feline form paced at the bottom of a tree that was thick with vines hanging from its supple branches. It's pelt was sleek and black while it's bright yellow eyes flicked through the leaves of the large tree. It's prey had scuttled up the tree and it was thinking through how it would bring it down._

_A small furry head peeked out from the thick leaves. A small monkey sat upon the tree, chattering in panic._

_A green figure was perched upon a similar tree branch not too far away. Blue fabric was wrapped around his hazel eyes and knotted neatly and tightly on the back of his head. The ends of his mask flirted in the slight breeze while his emerald green skin flickered from the dampness of the forest around him. His hazel gaze watched the scene calmly. The panther paced back and forth, muscled rippled with power underneath its sleek coat. Leo could not help but be amazed by the animal's grace and power. He looked to the monkey and felt sorry for the creature._

_He remained silent and still. It was best to not interfere with nature's battles. He had learned that lesson during his first week in South America. He gently traced the outline of claw marks on his plastron. He had been extremely naive at the time and had tried to save a monkey from a panther. He was attacked and had rescued the monkey, but the next day he found the panther's cubs mewling and crying for a meal. He had not meant to hurt anything, but he had. He decided to remain aloof from nature's realm after that._  
_So Leo watched the panther as it began to climb up the trunk of the tree. The monkey howled and barked and danced in panic as the hungry feline neared._

_There was an ear splitting crack._

_The panther released a groan before slipping down the tree. Blood stained the bark where the panther had been. It struggled to all fours and staggered through the brush._

_Another crack sounded and the panther let out a strangled roar before dropping into the mud. It breathed raggedy and Leo could hear it struggling for each breath. He felt his chest go numb at the sight of the graceful cat reduced to nothing but a bloody pile of black fur as cold and dark as ebony, never again to grace the forest with its presence._

_Leo's hazel gaze turned to where the sound had originated from. The forest had gone deathly quiet with the exception of that who was now tramping through the foliage on the forest floor. His eyes narrowed to slits as two humans emerged from the underbrush. They strode towards the dying cat, one holding a rifle in hand while the other held a jagged edged knife._

_The humans stood over the panther. The great cat turned its yellow gaze toward the humans in a way that revealed just how tired it was. The rifle man turned to the man with the knife and he moved forward. Leo tensed as the human with the knife knelt next to the cat and placed the blade near the back of the neck of the cat. Leo's eyes went wide. Surely not even a human would dare..._

_The blade sank into furry flesh and the panther bared its enormous fangs weakly in protest. Blood streamed from its nostrils. The human intended to skin it alive. Leo screwed his eyes shut and muttered something under his breath. He leapt from the tree branch, unsheathing his katanas in a swift motion as he did so. His part as an observer had well ended once the humans had gone after the panther._

_Leo landed lightly on the ground and spun, raising his right hand katana in an overhand slash as he spun, cutting the knife man straight across the back. Blood spattered from one human to another. The other had no chance to react as Leo stabbed in the gut with his left hand katana. The man gasped as his last breath escaped him. He slowly slid off the katana and to the ground. Leo flicked the blood off his blades and turned to the panther, pushing the knife man's body off of the dying cat._

_He knelt down next to it and sheathed his right hand katana before placing a hand on the side of the great cat. He stroked its sleek fur, now matted with blood and sighed. He met the gaze of the panther and his breath hitched. It's great yellow eyes held him in their calm orbs with a look of regal gratitude. It relaxed against the ground and offered the terrapin a rumbling sound. Leo closed his eyes and nodded, lifting his katana. There was only one thing he could do for the panther._

_..._

_Leo watched the village from the tree line. He had tracked the poachers to this location, though it was not much. He watched the large man tear a jeweled necklace from the throat of a woman while her son protested desperately. Leo frowned. He had heard of these men, and they had heard of him. He was 'the Ghost of the Jungle', and people were always whispering about him. They spoke about him in stories over the fire._

_In truth, he hadn't done too much to deserve a title like that in the two months he had been in South America. Most of the time, Leo was in the jungle, training and watching over the animals that wandered there. Once in awhile he would take care of the local cartel gangs, but he usually dealt with poachers. Lately, poachers were becoming a constant and a lot of them originated from the cartel._  
_His gaze narrowed as the man loaded into a truck and drove off. Leo followed through the trees, keeping up easily and forging ahead once he had ensured himself of the road that the cartel members would take. Leo's hazel gaze took on that of a fierce vengeance. He would handle these men and return the village their goods. He would fix the wrong these men had done._


	4. New York

**A/N: I'm back from my hiatus! Yay! Whatever. Anyways, I present to you a little chappy filled with action-packed goodness as well as more plot unfolding! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or DTB.**

* * *

Leonardo knelt at the foot of a puddle, one hand touching the water, both eyes closed. He nodded and stood, glancing at the rooftops. He retreated into the shadows of the alley and red sparked in the center of his pupils as he became an insubstantial shadow. He slipped through the cracks of the brick wall and into an apartment.

He solidified into his body, keeping it swathed in shadows. His hazel gaze took in his surroundings. It appeared he had "broken" into a small shop. Leonardo walked towards the counter of the shop, his footsteps cushioned by his shadows. His gaze continued to glow red as he made his way around the antique merchandise and toward the counter. He moved behind the counter and placed a hand on the flat counter top and sent shadows into every nook and crack of the counter. He probed about, searching for something. He turned at the sound of a gasp.

A woman, red hair, green eyes, and pale skin stared at him in shock. A swirling mass of shadows wafting off of a muscular male body and a glowing red gaze. She opened her mouth to scream but found that her mouth and throat were filled with a cool solid substance. She clawed at her throat and mouth, tears streaming from her eyes.

Leonardo approached her calmly, watching as she fell to her knees, hands clasped around her throat as she struggled to breathe. He knelt before her and drew the shadows out of her mouth. She coughed, struggling to regain control of her breathing. Her green gaze met his hazel one.  
"Unless you want me to fill your lungs with shadow, I suggest you cooperate." He spoke calmly. She stared at him, rubbing her throat.

He eyed her with his hazel gaze, his pupils still glowed red. "I'm looking for a pendant. It has a wreath of thorns depicted on the front."

"What are you?" She whispered.

Leo's gaze narrowed. "It also has a flower native to Latin America inscribed in silver on the back."  
Her eyes went wide. "You're one of those super powered special agents, aren't you? The ones who've been going around working for those underground organizations!"

His hand shot forward and wrapped around her throat. "The pendant." He hissed in irritation. She nodded quickly, although her gaze was not on him, but past him. Leo rolled aside as a hockey stick shattered on the floor where he had been crouched. He rose onto his feet, his eyes still glowing red. He stared down a muscular man wearing a hockey mask and carrying a bag full of sports equipment.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yes, but be careful, Casey, he's got some sort of power! I'm gonna' call Raph!" She said, on her feet and dialing a number on her cell phone.

Leo drew the shadows from the apartment to him, swathing himself in a cloak of deadly shadows as Casey ran at him, swinging a bat like a club. Leo ducked under a wild swing and became insubstantial as Casey punched at his throat. Casey's fist went through the shadow and he stumbled forward with a shout of surprise. Leo materialized behind him and smacked him aside with an extension of his shadows. He heard another male voice and fired a shadow dart at the woman's phone, slicing it cleanly in two.

Casey swung the bat at him. Leo caught it with one hand and wrested it away. Leo turned and struck Casey with a punch to the face. The mask shattered and his nose crunched under Leo's shadow covered fist. Leo dropped the bat and Casey's body slumped to the floor.

Leo turned back to the woman, his hazel gaze capturing her. She stared in horror. "The pendant. Where is it?" Leo growled.

She shook her head. "I don't have it!"

"April, run! Get away from him!" Casey shouted, his voice sounded nasal and he looked barely conscious as he stared at her from flat on the floor.

Leo approached her, a blade forming out of the shadows in his hand. "It was here. What did you do with it?"

April took a step back and fell on her back as she tripped. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She protested, raising her arms to defend herself from an attack. Leo stood over her and raised the blade. "Last chance, April, where's the pendant?"

She remained silent as she stared at him with those green eyes. Leo exhaled in irritation and brought the blade down.

"Wait! I can tell ya' where it is!" Casey shouted from across the room, swaying as he rose to his feet.  
Leo stayed his blade not a hair's breadth from April's face. The blade dissipated and rejoined the shadows that swam across his skin. He turned his head slightly in Casey's direction. "Where?"  
April stared at Casey and shook her head once. Leonardo ignored her.

"It's upstairs in the kitchen. It's next to a picture frame." He sighed, looking ready to collapse. Leo nodded and started up the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and sifted around until he came face to face with a framed photo.

It was a photograph of him.

He was younger, much younger. He wasn't a contractor. A blue mask wrapped around his face, golden hazel gaze glowing with happiness, and healthy vibrant emerald green skin. No scars. No red pupils. No swathe of shadows. Normal as a mutant turtle could be.

He didn't bother with a second glance at the photo as he saw the pendant next to it. It was a round plate made of onyx and no bigger than his eye. A wreath of thorns was inscribed on the front. Leo reached for it and took it in his right hand. He turned it over, ensuring it was the real pendant. The flower was indeed inscribed on the back in silver. He could sense the same strange aura he had felt from it when he had first held it. It was the real pendant. He tucked the pendant into his trench coat and turned to the window across the apartment. He became insubstantial and glided toward the window before phasing through it and into the night air of New York City.

Raphael slammed the door open, chest heaving from his exhausting sprint to Casey and April's shop. His amber gaze darted about the first floor as he made his way inside, a sai in his left hand. He glanced about with a wary gaze, watchful of any hidden danger.  
"Raph, is that you?" April called. There was a sound of footsteps as someone hurriedly descended the stairs. Raph turned towards the stairs, slipping his sai back into his belt, knowing that April wouldn't be acting the way she was if there was still a threat present. April leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly. Raph patted her back gently."April what happened?"

She was shaking and tears streamed from her eyes.

"April?"

"He took it, Raph." She whispered

Raph held her out at arm's length. "Took what? Who? April, talk t'me."

"Someone came and took Leo's pendant. He almost killed Casey, Raph!"

Raphael stared at her. Leo's pendant was stolen. Raph's hands dropped to his sides and tightened into fists.

"Where?" He growled.

"He took to the rooftops. Raph, I'm sorry." She cried the latter as he raced for the second floor.

He didn't hear her cries, his heart pounded so hard that it drowned everything else out. Leo's pendant was stolen. It was one of the few things Leo had sent them from South America before the continent had vanished from the face of the earth. With the pendant had been a cryptic letter speaking about a mystic power concealed within the pendant and a plea to find more about it. Don had begun researching, but then Splinter had become incredibly ill and Leo had sent the final letter. Splinter died. Don went bat shit crazy. Mikey went catatonic. South America was gone. So, Raphael had given April the pendant and pleaded her to search for more about it. And now, the pendant was gone.

Raph leapt out the second floor window and raced up the fire escape to the rooftop. He whirled around, searching for a fleeing figure. A blast of light from a far off rooftop caught his attention and he sprinted towards it, intent on finding his brother's pendant.

_Rain fell from the dark sky while lightning crackled and thunder rumbled overhead. The jungle was quiet but for the howls and nervous animal calls when thunder roared. The rain drummed a fast and heavy beat on the twisted trunks and branches of trees and the green covered ground that was overgrown with roots and plants._

_A narrow path wove between the trees, deep furrows in the ground from vehicles that had passed through the area. The road was treacherous, with uneven ground, twisting roots and falling trees to worry about. Few used it. Those few had been mostly the poachers that Leo had been hunting._

_Leonardo had followed the road from the treetops, leaping from branch to branch with the agility of a jungle cat. He now sat perched upon a branch, his warm golden hazel gaze scanning over an expansive facility that looked military grade. The rain patterned over his emerald green skin and ting-ed as it hit the metal pommels of his katanas. Leo glanced over his shoulder at the sound of tires slipping and spinning in mud. A woman sat in the driver's seat of a jeep, trying to shift gears in order to get the jeep's back tire out of a hole._

_The woman wore combat boots and had her cargo pants tucked into them while she wore a tank top and had sidearms holstered under her arms and at her hip. The woman grumbled to herself and got out of the jeep. She pointed at the jeep and her eyes sparked red._

_Leo stared in shock as the jeep was lifted and rolled toward the facility without the woman touching it. He stared as she got in the jeep and drove it forward, into an open gate that rattled shut behind her.  
Leo blinked. What had just happened?_

_He stared at the spot the woman had stood and shook his head. It wasn't the first time something "unreal" had happened. He heard a shout and turned to see a similarly dressed man with military cut hair vault over the ten foot fence-barely touching it-while carrying a satchel. The man turned and saluted the guards before sprinting into the jungle. A hail of gunfire erupted, pelting the trees with bullets. Leo dropped from his perch as bullets tore the branch apart, hitting the ground in a crouch. He muttered a curse under his breath and ran in the direction the man had taken._

_He quickened his pace as the sound of gunfire drew closer._

_"Get the contractor! He's got all of our research files!"_

_"Contractor?" Leo mused as he ran. The sound of footsteps caught him off guard as a feminine figure dropped next to him and sprinted alongside him. He hurled shuriken at her, leaping aside. She ducked and dodged with a chuckle. Her green gaze scanned him over, her long black hair was tied up in a bun, and her attire was much like the man that had ran from the government facility._

_They stared at each other for a moment, her standing very relaxed while Leo stood at the ready for a fight._

_"Flighty one, ain't ya? I didn't know the Brazilians had a non-human/non-contractor working for them." She commented with a frown._

_Leo stared at her in shock, both at her words and her reaction to his appearance. "What are you talking about?"_

_She frowned even more and opened her mouth to say something before shutting it and turning at the sound of chirp. She turned back to Leo who had a very puzzled expression on his features._

_"I'm confused." Leo managed._

_Her face held no mirth anymore and her eyes glowed red. "Tell me now if you are working for the Brazilian Government." She spoke in a low tone.  
Leonardo frowned, and tensed at the sudden aggression, but remained calm. "No, can you please tell me what is going on?"_

_She huffed impatiently. "You've just gotten yourself in the middle of a war."_

_His eyes widened. "War?! I didn't hear anything about a war! That's impossible!"_

_"I don't have time to deal with your naivety, just hold onto this for me until I get back to you." She instructed, tossing him a pendant. He caught it and stared at it. "Don't break it." She added before turning and taking to the trees._

_He stared after her before fleeing as the sound of gunfire erupted again._

Leonardo sat in his cave-home, turning the pendant about over and over. He could feel something strange about it, something powerful... His animal instincts told him to leave it. That there was something evil about it, and the pendant did have the smell of blood about it, but Leo shrugged it off. He wanted answers. Apparently there was a war going on, a war that no one knew about.

_He heard a fluttering sound and watched as a small hummingbird flew into his cave. It chirped excitedly before turning and flying out._

_He stared. Birds never ventured into his cave._

_He heard footsteps and rose to his feet, hand hovering over his katana while he held the pendant tightly in his right hand._

_"You're a bit of a pain to track." The woman's voice echoed. Leo relaxed, lowering his hand, but he remained alert. He couldn't trust her completely. "That means I'm doing something right then." Leo replied. The woman entered the cave and seemed to search about anxiously with squinting eyes. Leo strode forward, making a subtle shuffling sound as he walked so as not to alarm her._

_"You are skilled in being hidden."_

_"I was trained to be a ninja at an early age."_

_"A ninja. So you can fight, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You're good at sneaking around? Finding things?"_

_"Where are you going with this?"_

_She smirked and her eyes sparked with red light. "We want you to work for us."_

_Leo stared at her. "You don't know me. I don't know anything about you. I don't know anything about this war. I don't know if you've even on the right side of this war or not. I don't even know if there is a right side."_

_"Good and bad doesn't exist in this world, Naive Ninja," She spoke his 'nick-name' sharply, eyes narrowing before her features softened and she spoke gently," If you want answers and a better understanding about the war and contractors, join us."_

_Leo frowned. "I'm just here to give you back your pendant."_

_"Keep it as a token of our trust in you. If you change your mind about our organization, we will be watching." She said, stepping back and disappearing out the mouth of the cave._

_Leo stared after her, glancing back down at the pendant. He turned and slipped the pendant into his belt pouch._

Leonardo ducked underneath a bolt of brilliantly glowing blue and white energy. He rolled to his feet and hurled a wave of shadow darts at a shapely woman wearing a slim fitting red dress. Her pale leg peeked out of the dress from a slit that reached nearly up to her hip. The stick of a lollipop stuck out of her full red lips. Her blonde hair framed her face in a bob. One could say she looked like an exact copy of Marilyn Monroe but for the glowing red gaze and bolts of energy that flew from her.

The shadow darts dissipated upon contact with a barrier of light. She smirked. Leonardo scowled under his mask of shadows and glared her down.

"Oh Trench, honey, why do you fight me so? We could have been having so much more fun right now."

He remained silent. She rolled her eyes. "Did you really kill that bird-whore?"

"I'm a contractor. Did you expect less?" He replied sharply.

She laughed, removing the lollipop from her mouth and pointing it at him. "Oh you always were a cold killer, my Trench. Perhaps you'd prefer to engage in a more... physically tiring activity, hm? Let's shed some light on that pretty face of yours." She purred before sending a wave of light at him.

He braced himself and shielded his eyes with an upraised forearm. His shadows were flung from his body, revealing pale dark emerald skin crisscrossed with silvery scars. He lowered his arm. His hazel gaze, circled by dark blue ink, smoldered impassively. His trench coat was dark and ragged and torn at the edges. His dark lensed goggles sat upon his forehead.

He snapped the goggles over his weak eyes.

"Now that's much better. I can see that sexy muscle line now." She purred with a lick of her lollipop.

"I'm a bipedal turtle. Not a human." Leo reminded, his hazel gaze glared.

She approached with a seductive rolling of her hips until her face was inches from his.

"I'm not human either, Trench. I'm a contractor." She voiced huskily before pressing her lips to his.  
Leo pulled her close to his body, hands at the small of her back, deepening the kiss.

He moved his hand up to cradle the nape of her neck.

She suddenly gasped in pain, breaking off the kiss and staggering back with a hand pressed to her stomach, where a richer red blossomed across her dress. She fell to her knees, clutching the wound.  
Leonardo allowed the shadow dart to return to his trench coat where it had hidden from the wave of light. He called the shadows to his body and they jumped and fused with his trench coat. He turned to the woman with glowing red pupils. "I only spare you now because of our past, Candy. Do not take it for granted." He spoke before turning and dissipating through the building and into an alley where he solidified. His pupils faded to their normal black and his shoulders sagged. He removed the pocket watch from his coat and pressed it to the side of his head.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

The tick thundered loudly in his skull, reverberating and echoing in his head even as he put it back in his coat pocket.

He heard footsteps and turned his gaze in their direction. A muscular figure stood at the edge of the alley way, amber eyes blazing like pools of molten gold. Red mask tails fluttered gently in the breeze. Raphael approached Leonardo, anger dripping off of him with each step.

Leo watched calmly. He hadn't expected to see Raphael so soon.

Leo pushed off the wall, moving onto both feet. His trench coat billowed about him with the movement. His pupils sparked red and shadows swarmed over his body as Raphael picked up speed and sprinted at him. Raph hurled a handful of shuriken before unsheathing his sais.

A shadow blade formed in Leonardo's left hand and he deflected the shuriken easily. He leaned to the left as a sai punched where his throat had been. He leaned back as another slashed at his face. Leonardo quickly stepped in, closing the distance. Raph met him head on with a snarl on his face. Leo's blade dissipated and he swiftly stuck his right leg behind Raph's left ankle and grabbed Raphael's right wrist before shoving him back. Raph tripped over Leo's extended leg with an angry snarl. Leo moved behind Raphael and twisted his arm behind his shell while Raph's balance was upset. He grunted in pain and the sai fell from his captured hand while his left hand was flat on the ground, supporting his weight.

Raph snarled and threw his weight forward. Leo flew over Raph's head and landed in a slide on his feet with his back to Raphael.

Leo turned swiftly, raising a still forming shadow blade. Raphael's sais were caught on the blade as he stabbed down. He pushed down with muscles straining while Leo kept his blade up with one hand and a calm gaze. Raph snarled and retracted his weapons, moving back a few feet. He glared Leo down.

"Why'd ya take my brother's pendant?" He snarled, having not recognized the shadowy figure, and hurled his sais. Leo raised his blade with a flick of his wrist and the sais fell aside, clanging as they struck the ground. He turned back to Raph and leapt aside as the red masked terrapin snatched at his trench coat.

"No!" Leo snarled in a cold voice—finally speaking—and yanked his coat out of Raphael's reach. The pendant flew out of his pocket, landing on the ground between them.

Leo rose to his feet and darted for the pendant, Raphael did as well. Leo's hand closed over the pendant and Raph's closed over his.

A violent surge of pain radiated from the pendant and into Leo's hand.

Leo winced and yanked his hand free, pendant in grasp and slipped the pendant into his coat pocket. He ignored the throbbing pain in his hand and stared Raphael down. Raph seemed frozen for a moment.

Leo's pupils faded their normal black and his shoulders sagged.

"Well what do we have here? The Wraith and a little turtle? This should be interesting." A male voice taunted in an English accent with a mischievous tone.

Leo turned to spot a well dressed man with slicked back blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. The man smirked. "Good job, October." He turned to a young girl dressed in a summer dress with long blond hair that reached the small of her back. Her green eyes looked blank and vacant. She held a soda can in her delicate hands. The man smirked.

"I'm December 22, pleased to meet you." He introduced himself before his pupils glowed red.

Leo glanced back at Raphael. "Get away from here." He ordered before spontaneous flames consumed him.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Nah, but really please review, it'll speed up the writing process when I know that I have readers hungry for chapters! Also, yes, this fic is going to be really jam-packed with action and enemies at every corner!**


	5. Meet and Greet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or the DTB universe.**

* * *

Leo's pupils sparked red but the flames swam over his skin. The scent of burning flesh filled his head. He swiftly became insubstantial but the damage was done. He winced and grunted in pain from the flames licking at his burns and shadowy form. He dropped to one knee and glanced back. Raphael stood staring in shock at his flaming body. Leo winced and gasped in pain as he slowly rose to his feet.

December cocked his head as he leaned up against the wall. "You're as strong as they say, Wraith. The only problem is that your weaknesses have been documented ever since you left your little "Taskforce". Now, I might be willing to put out your fire if you cooperate. Give us the Heaven Star and surrender yourself and your Doll to MI6." He said in that always smooth voice.

Leo's hands tightened into fists. He needed to become tangible to attack, but if he left his Wraith-like form, he would be hit with the full force of the flames that licked at his skin. He turned to Raphael.  
"Get out of here, now." Leo bit off each word harshly, only his red glowing gaze was visible underneath the shadows. Raphael took a step back.

December frowned, not fully hearing Leo. "Is there a problem?"

"Go. Now." Leo repeated in that same dangerous tone.

Raph glanced from Leo to December. His thoughts turned to Mikey and Don. He was their only provider. As much as he needed Leo's pendant back, it wasn't worth Don and Mikey losing him. Raph turned and fled, leaping up a fire escape and taking to the rooftops. December sighed and his eyes glowed red again. A dart of shadow sank into his right forearm. Blood seeped into his fine coat sleeve. He gasped and turned back to Leo who was now entirely physical and cloaked in flames.

Leo's shadows swirled around him even as heat searing agony swarmed his skin, biting with fangs of flame. He extended his arms with one swift move, and his shadows whirled like a dark wind, gusting at the flames. The fire sputtered out, leaving Leonardo smoking but very much alive.

He hurled shadow darts at December who leapt free of the fire escape and landed in a roll on the ground, rising to a crouch. He touched his ear piece. "August, he's countered my combustion."

Leo's darts swarmed back to his body, abruptly turning away from October a hair's breadth from her vacant green gaze. She blinked calmly in response.

Leo turned and formed a shadow blade in his right hand. December's gaze glowed red and Leo burst into flames again. His gaze had narrowed to slits and he gusted the flames away as he sprinted at December.  
The blond haired contractor bit his lip and his red gaze faded as he realized he couldn't set Leo aflame anymore.

"Well, you're even better than they say, Wraith." He sighed as he rose to his feet.

"Giving up already, December?" A female voice called as a sleek feminine form leapt between Leo and December. Her hair was short and sleek black against her pale skin. Her hazel gaze was fixated on Leo. She was dressed in knee length boots and a large overcoat covered much else of her.

"So nice of you to join us, August." December sighed, wiping dust off his coat.

She smirked and her gaze glowed red as she lifted a hand and squeezed it into a fist. Leo tensed. He didn't know her ability. He rose to the balls of his feet, preparing for anything. Leo doubled over with a grunt. Pain slashed at his chest. Leo dropped to his hands and knees. Something was going very badly inside of his chest cavity. Leo's right hand shot out, snagging onto August's shadow. He yanked on it and she flew forward, onto her face. Leo became insubstantial and slipped through the ground.

December stared at the ground where Leo had slipped through as August rose to her feet. October still stood on the fire escape clutching an aluminum can. December glanced at October. "Where did he go?" He asked her in a more serious tone. She was silent and stared vacantly for a moment before answering.  
"The sewer. He's injured. I see no more. The other blocked me." She said in a quiet tone, clutching the can tightly. December sighed and glanced at his wounded arm. "We might as well head back. We'll draw him out later. Come on, October, we're leaving. August, we need to pay Lumen a call to deal with the Wraith's Doll."

August sighed. "I suppose we do. The bugger could use a washing though. He reeks of dogs."

...

Leo knelt in the sewage water, allowing himself to become substantial. He winced as his burns made contact with dirty water. He hated fire. He hated it with a passion. His chest ached, but he was still breathing. He sighed.

"Keep me dark." Leo grunted, his voice echoing in the dark sewer tunnels he spoke. He slowly rose to his feet at the sound of an answering drip.

He reached into his coat pocket for his pocket watch. He stiffened.

His hands darted all over his body in search for the watch. He caught a glint in the murky water and sighed in relief. He knelt down and pulled the watch out. He cleaned it on the edge of his coat and pressed it to the side of his head wearily. The ticks responded in his skull as he mulled over the two contractors.

They were from MI6. They were hunting him. The Taskforce was hunting him. They wanted the Heaven Star now? After all these years?

Leo slipped the watch back into his coat. He needed to get to Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Show me the way." He ordered.

Ripples appeared in the water. Leo nodded and followed the ripples. He needed to get to the two youngest brothers.

...

Raphael sat at the kitchen table again. A bottle of whiskey sat in front of him, untouched. He sighed and uncorked the bottle of whiskey. He lost Leo's pendant. The last thing that Leo had entrusted them with, and Raph had lost it to some super powered thing. He didn't know who or what it was, but he knew it was powerful and deadly. It moved like some sort of... ninja. The way it had moved against Raph seemed very familiar. He didn't know how to beat it. It used the shadows against him. The shadows that he was used to using against others. How was he supposed to get Leo's pendant back from something that could hurt him with nothing but shadows.

Raph rubbed the bridge of his brows and muttered a curse. It hadn't even been put down by fire. He didn't know how that British guy had done it, but he had set it aflame... and all it had seemed to do was sting it and slow it down a little.

"Wraith." He muttered, remembering what the December guy had called it. It seemed as fitting a name as any. Wraith.

Raph shivered and wrapped his hand around the bottle of whiskey. Maybe he could get Don to help him take out the Wraith and get Leo's pendant back. Don was a smart guy. He could figure out the Wraith's weakness. Raphael lifted the bottle to his lips and downed its contents. It raced down his throat like liquid fire. He set it back down; shaking his head at the bitter taste it left in his mouth.

He heard a shuffling sound coming from the living room. "Hey Don, I need t'talk to ya." Raph called out as he took another swig.

No answer.

Raphael paused and stared in the direction of the living room. "Don, did ya hear me?"

Still no reply. The shuffling was getting louder.

Raphael stood up. "Don!"

"What?!" Don called back a bit irritably from upstairs. Raph stiffened. A dark figure became visible as it came closer. It swayed as it approached.

"Geez, Raph, would you turn on a light?" Don grumbled. There was a click and the living room light flickered to life. Don stood at the foot of the staircase, one hand on the switch. "So what did..." Don trailed off as a strange sensation radiated through his body. He stiffened and turned towards the source of the aura.

Leonardo stood, shoulders slumped, shadows gone, and covered in burns in the center of the living room. A trench coat covered most of his body, but what skin was exposed was covered in silvery scars and burns. His hazel gaze was circled by dark blue ink and the corners of his eyes were dotted with the same ink.

Leo was leaning heavily on the corner of the couch, panting.

Raph stared in shock.

Leo grimaced and fell to one knee.

Raph and Don continued to stare.

Leo's gaze turned up, it was surprisingly cold and detached. "Where are the med kits?" He asked calmly despite his obvious pain. Don pointed towards dojo. Leo nodded and eased himself up to a standing position before shuffling to the dojo and disappearing inside.

The two brothers blinked. "Am I drunk or was that Leo?" Raph said suddenly with a blank expression.

"That was definitely Leo." Don replied similarly.

Leo returned, bandages covered most of his skin. He walked into the kitchen, passing Raph and opened up the cupboards in search of a meal. He whistled a short tune as he did so. He pulled out a box of Graham crackers and munched on them noisily before turning to look back at Raph and Don, the latter having moved to stand next to Raph. Both still were slack jawed in shock.

Leo's brow furrowed and he took another bite of a Graham cracker. "Something's going to end up flying in your mouth if you don't close it."

Raph and Don snapped their mouths shut. Don opened his to say something but closed it again.

Leo stared. "Are the Graham crackers expired or something?" He asked their still shocked stares.  
Raph leapt over the kitchen table and tackled Leo to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Raph snarled at Leo who was underneath him now. "You were gone for two years! We thought you were dead, Leo! And here ya are, thought t'be dead! What do ya do when ya see us fer the first time in two years? Eat some fucking Graham crackers and shove it off like nothin!"

Leo propped himself up on his elbows. "First off, I was busy trying not to get killed during my time in South America. Secondly, I was hungry." He replied as he took a bite of the Graham cracker. Raph looked ready to blow a gasket.

"By the way, I need to talk to Mikey. Now." Leo added. Raph stiffened and rose to his feet. Leo rose as well, Graham cracker in hand.

"Leo, he doesn't talk." Don said. Leo turned to look at him. "He's in a catatonic state."

"Stay here. I'll be back." Leo instructed in all seriousness, grabbing the box of Graham crackers and heading upstairs. He stopped as he reached Mikey's room. His cold demeanor returned, his gaze turning detached once more. He pushed the door open. Mikey sat on the edge of the bed. His vacant blue gaze was fixated on the floor. A cup of water was on his nightstand.

"Leo." He said quietly.

Leonardo nodded and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. "Did you block her from this place? Does she know where I am?" He asked.

"Yes. No."

"Where are they?"

Mikey turned to the cup of water and placed his hand in the water. He was silent for a moment. There was a ripple in the water. "A hotel. Two sleeping. One talking."

Leo slowly moved forward. "Talking about what?"

Mikey was silent for a moment. "Finding a contractor to kill you."

"What is known about the contractor?"

"His name is Lumen. He works for MI6."

Leo nodded and reached into his coat. He took out a jolly rancher. "Mikey, find out what you can about Lumen. I'll bring more next time." Leo said as he placed the jolly rancher in Mikey's free hand. Mikey slipped his hand out of the glass of water and began slowly unwrapping the candy. Leo turned to exit.  
A hand grabbed onto his. Leo stopped and turned his gaze to Mikey.

"Leo." Mikey said quietly with that vacant gaze. "Don't." Leonardo stared at him, unsure of what to make of the sudden reaction. He jerked his hand free from Mikey's grip.

"Find Lumen." Leo ordered before leaving the room.

Mikey sat on his bed in the dark, vacant gaze fixated on the ground. He raised the unwrapped candy to his vacant gaze before slipping it into his mouth.

...

Leo made his way downstairs. He was perplexed. Mikey was a Doll. Dolls were supposed to be emotionless and only did as they were told. Of course, Leo had known that that wasn't entirely the case with Mikey. He had known that Mikey still had some emotion left in him. Otherwise, Leo wouldn't have brought him a candy. Mikey could also speak better than most Dolls. He seemed to be able to find more things out, was able to perform better than most Dolls. Leo knew this. However, Mikey was still a Doll. He was still programmed like October: to obey and do what he was told. Mikey shouldn't have disagreed with him about anything.

Leo shook his head as he entered the kitchen. It was nothing he couldn't deal with. If Mikey's speech was returning to normal, even better. He'd be a greater asset to Leo then.

"Don, can I talk to you?" Leo asked as he leaned against the fridge, eyeing his brothers. Raph and Don were standing by the kitchen table. Cups of steaming coffee sat on the table. Don turned to regard Leo. He stared at Leo for a moment, scanning him over as if to make sure he was real and not a copy.

Don nodded and approached Leo.

Leonardo started walking towards the dojo, Don following while Raph watched from the kitchen with a troubled amber gaze. He didn't know what to make of the situation. Leo was back, but he was changed. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Raph exhaled and leaned on the table. He had the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

_Leo dove to the right, underneath a hail of explosives. He ducked behind a tree. His chest heaved from exertion. He took a handful of shuriken from a pouch on his belt and waited._

_An explosive force rocked the tree and it shuddered and creaked as it began to tip. Leo leapt to the left and hurled his shuriken at a rather slim male dressed in a skin tight black jumpsuit. The man spun aside, whipping out a sidearm and firing off several rounds._

_Leo ducked, dropping onto his plastron and sending clumps of dirt flying as he rolled aside when another round struck the dirt he had laid on. He rose to his feet and hurled a tanto at the dark eyed and blond haired man. The man whipped out a hunting knife and struck the blade aside. He sprinted forward at Leo, tossing his pistol aside and keeping his hunting knife close._

_Leo stood at the ready, hands empty. The man stabbed at Leo's throat. Leo ducked and used the man's momentum to throw him off. The man landed on his back but was already in motion. His legs whipped out and wrapped around Leo's waist, toppling the terrapin. Leo went down on his face and hands. The man straddled his shell and stabbed down with the knife. Leo threw his right arm out. The blade slashed his forearm open but he threw the man off and rolled on top of him. Leo slid a tanto out of his belt and brought it down in a stab for the man's throat. The man's hands shot out, grabbing a hold of Leo's wrists and trying to keep the blade away from his throat. They pushed and struggled with the blade between them. Sweat beaded down Leo's face and blood streamed steadily from his forearm, dripping onto the man's chest._

_The man muttered a curse and his eyes sparked red._

_Leo's muscles went stiff. He screamed as electricity surged through his body. The man shoved Leo off and rose to his feet, his gaze was dark again. "You made me use my power." The man growled._

_Leo remained lying on his shell, a grimace fixed on his face. He couldn't move. His hands twitched as the electric current still ran through him. The man stood over Leo, a fierce glare on his face._

_"You're strong, but you're no match for a real contractor. You shouldn't be involved in this war, let alone fighting for the Taskforce." The man said. "But it's too late for that isn't it? You're going to die, and that's how it is."_

_The contractor knelt beside Leo, lifting the tanto. A fierce blue glow began to radiate from Leo's belt pouch. The contractor didn't notice and brought his blade down, red registered in his pupils and sparks danced along the edge of the blade._

_Leo's eyes snapped open. His gaze was glazed over and his jaw was slack. The glow from his belt was brighter than ever. The contractor froze, his eyes widened._

_"A moratorium?!" He gasped._

_Shadows whipped out from the surrounding foliage and wrapped around the contractor's throat. The blade dropped from the contractor's hands and his hands went to his throat, grasping at shadow. The glazed look in Leo's eyes faded as the contractor stumbled back and fell, still clutching his throat. Leo blinked and returned to reality. He stared in horror as the shadows continued to crush the contractor's throat._

_Leo rose to his feet and took a step back. The contractor went still, eyes rolling back and hands falling to his sides. The shadows faded away. Leo glanced about. He saw no one else. Leo swallowed and walked back over to the dead contractor. He searched through the man's pockets and slipped a pocket book free of his corpse. He flipped through the pages and nodded as he found what he was looking for. He stood up. He turned at the sound of a twig snapping._

_He stiffened, hand hovering over a katana hilt._

_"Relax, Leo. It's me, Fauna." A black haired and green eyed woman said as she stepped through the shrubbery. It was the same woman who had given him the pendant over three months ago. She was now wearing a black and blue jump suit. Guns were strapped to her thighs and combat boots covered her feet._

_Leo sighed and glanced at the dark haired woman. "I got the codes. He was CIA." Leo said, turning back to the dead contractor. She came up next to him and glanced at the body._

_"Something weird happened. I blacked out when he used his contractor power on me, but when I woke up, he was being strangled by... by shadows. I thought it might have been Viktor, but he's supposed to be in Brazil right now." He turned to Fauna. Her green gaze was fixed on him._

_"You didn't see any other contractor nearby?"_

_"No."_

_"Leo, have you lost any time or had trouble with your memory lately?"_

_Leo shook his head. "Not until now. Fauna, what's going on?"_

_She cursed under her breath. "It means you might be a Moratorium."_

_Leo looked confused. "What the hell is a Moratorium?"_

_She stared right through him. "It's a mix between a Doll and a contractor, Leo. A Moratorium has no control over his power and enters a Doll state when his power activates. What have you been doing that might have caused this?" She asked the latter sharply._

_Leo shook his head. "Nothing happened. I've just been doing these routine item pickups. Are you saying... is the Gate affecting me? Fauna, what the hell do I do?" He asked._

_She glanced away, thinking for a moment. "I should kill you or take you back for experimentation, but I won't. Just keep your head down and take easy jobs. I'll try to get back to you with a solution. Try to not stress yourself out; you might activate the Moratorium power. Don't tell anyone." She ordered._

_Leo glanced at the dead contractor._

_"Fauna, what if I lose control and kill someone else by accident?"_

_She glanced at him with a narrowed gaze. "Just remember why you joined the Taskforce. If you want to keep your family safe, I suggest you follow my advice."_

_Leo bit his lip but nodded numbly._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. Next chapter will be coming soon as well as a One-shot based on Fear Not the Night.**


	6. Awaken

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or Darker Than Black.**

* * *

Michelangelo sat still and silent. His blue gaze was lidded and vacant. He glanced at the glass of water with a slow movement. He gently reached out and tipped the glass. It eased onto its side, spilling its contents over the nightstand and onto the floor as well.

The water ran, slowly pooling at his feet. He lowered his gaze to the puddle and his hand returned to its place on the bed next to him. The water rippled of its own accord.

Michelangelo was suddenly gone. His body remained, but a part of his consciousness shifted elsewhere.  
His vision receded from his room, growing faint and black. It faded back into focus gently. He took in his surroundings with no indication of having seen them. Around him were stone paved walls and floors  
covered in tapestries and mosaics depicting a man on a cross. It was dim and night was approaching where his consciousness was.  
His gaze was focused on a man kneeling before an altar in monk's robes that were a dull brown. A single cord went around the man's waist. The human was chanting in a deep and low voice. He paused suddenly in his chant and turned his head ever so slowly in Michelangelo's direction.

Most of his face was hidden under the cowl of his brown robes, but his bright green gaze pierced through the darkness. His facial features were solemn and calm. His full lips moved silently as he mouthed a single word.

His green gaze was focused on the pool of water in a basin that was carved from the edge of a wall. A glowing bluish-green aura remained still on the water's surface much like a lump of molten rock that had  
become ethereal.

"A Doll's specter watches me. I was only recently contacted, so I assume you work for the one called Wraith, or at least one of his allies. You know who I am and that I will be hunting him soon." The  
monk spoke in a deep and resonant voice.

Michelangelo's consciousness, in the form of a bluish-green specter, made no move. There was a sound of rippling water.

The monk turned back to his altar and bowed his head once more before speaking. "You'll gain nothing from watching me. I suggest you warn the Wraith. I intend on fulfilling my duties entirely. There will be  
no room for debate or bribery. I am resolved. Tell your Wraith that I am coming and there is no where he can hide or run where I won't find him." The monk said softly before once more beginning his chant once more.

Michelangelo's specter watched him for a moment before fading away from the monastery.

Mikey's consciousness returned to his body and his blue gaze lifted up from the water at his feet. He blinked and studied the darkness that surrounded him. His blue gaze was lidded and he released a breath. He knew that the monk he had just seen was extremely dangerous. He couldn't quite pick up on what the monk's contractor ability was, but he could feel the power that radiated from the monk. It wasn't subtle like Leo's ability. It was an all powerful ability that the monk hadn't even tried to disguise.

_That_ made Mikey worry for Leo. Mikey dropped his gaze back down to the water. The water rippled again and a piece of his consciousness shifted elsewhere.

Donatello padded into the dojo and glanced around the dimly lit area. He didn't see Leo anywhere. He stood near the doorway, stilled by caution. His coffee brown gaze traced over the dojo's paneled walls.

Leonardo gently and silently closed the doors behind Donatello, momentarily stepping out of the shadows. He came up behind Don and placed a hand on Don's shoulder. The younger terrapin jumped and sighed as he glanced back at Leo. He turned around to face his older brother.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Don asked.

Leo's gaze remained unreadable. "You had a question."

Don blinked as he was caught off guard. "What?"

Leo remained impassive. "You wanted to know about the disappearance of the stars."

Don stiffened and his features turned serious. "You know?" He asked incredulously.

"I was there." Was the calm reply.

"Really? You were actually there? You know how the stars faded? This isn't just some story?"

Leo nodded once. Don sputtered unintelligible sounds in amazement.

"Wait! I need to get a recorder and my laptop and my," Don began, a grin began spreading across his features. Leo's hand darted out and covered Don's mouth, effectively cutting the genius off, before he  
leaned in.

"Information comes at a price, Donatello." He spoke calmly. Don stared at him as Leo released him and returned to a straight backed stance.

"You've changed." Don said quietly. Leo nodded once.

"To live the life I did, I had to in order to survive."

"Leo, what happened to you?" Don asked in that same quiet tone. "Your eyes look like they're a lot weaker and you've got more scars than I can count. Two years ago, you would have had more of a caring attitude about coming back. It's like you're a totally different person. What caused all of this?"

Leo remained impassive. "I'll tell you everything, Don, but I need you to agree to my price."

Don stared at him. His trust in Leo had always been strong because he had known Leo would gladly lay his own life down for anyone. He didn't know if Leo was the same, or if he could still trust Leo. He glanced at the floor and mulled it over for a moment.

Don looked Leo in the eyes. "I agree."

Leo didn't hesitate. He shot forward and slammed something metallic and hard into Don's chest while gripping the back of his neck with his free hand. Don gasped and a blue glow overtook the both of them. Leo grimaced for a moment but kept applying the pressure to Donatello's plastron. Don's eyes went wide and his pupils faded into a vacant stare as his jaw went slack.

Leo's pupils registered red and shadows swarmed over his body defensively. He screwed his eyes shut in pain as volts of electric energy shot through his body. He slowly opened his eyes as Don slumped into his grip with a groan. Leo's pupils faded back to normal and he shifted his grip on Donatello as he placed the pendant he had pressed to Don's chest back in his pocket and removed the pocket watch from his pocket. He pressed it to the side of his head and listened to the ticks as Don remained slumped against his scarred and muscular body.

He placed the pendant back into his pocket and released his grip on Donatello as he felt the younger terrapin steady himself. Don took a step back and stared at Leo with a confused expression. He glanced around.

"What did you do to me? I... this feels different. I… I feel like I've lost something…" He said slowly, trying to adjust to an unseen change.

Leonardo stood still as his pale hazel gaze scanned Don over.

"This was the first part of the price, Don. You feel emptied of emotion. A cold calculation has set in. I know it all. I know how you feel. You're confused but not unsettled by your changes. You're a Contractor now. You were dormant until I activated the Contractor ability inside of you. Your ability will come with a price, but then, you should already know that now. It comes with the power." Leo stated calmly before his pupils registered red and a low blue glow outlined his body.

Don stared at Leo. He knew that his older brother was right, even though it seemed like something more out of science fiction than reality. He believed it because he felt exactly what Leo described and he somehow _knew_ there was a power inside of him and that it did have a price.

He glanced around the room before turning back to Leo. "I feel empty and unhindered. When I look at you... there's nothing but another person." He wondered aloud.

Leo watched with a cold gaze. "That's because we have no emotion, Donatello. We are devoid of humanity and we cannot be trusted because of this."

Don nodded in understanding. "How can I trust your words if I can't trust a Contractor?"

"Because I have nothing to gain from lying to you about something that any other person familiar with Contractors could."

Don shrugged. That was a good answer. "How did you make me a Contractor?"

Leo stepped back and watched him quietly with a red glowing gaze.

"That's not information for you to have."

Don's gaze narrowed suspiciously but he accepted it. After all, he was new to the game and had much to learn.

"Activate your ability. Test it on me. Think of this as testing the hypothesis that you've formed in your head." He said calmly. Don's gaze had hardened and his gentle eyes had turned impassive. His pupils  
sparked red and a blue glow outlined his body.

"This blue glow. What is it?" Don asked sharply as his need for answers guided his rationale.

"The researchers call it Synchrotron Radiation." Leo said.

Don's mouth quirked into a smirk. "That explains a lot. Synchrotron implies that these abilities rely on particle physics. Very interesting. I'll have to run some tests." He muttered the latter under his breath before his gaze turned back to Leo.

His older brother stood waiting. "Use your ability before you tire yourself out."

Don nodded and placed his hand on a rack of dumbbells. A burst of electricity sparked through the metal and crackled as it found no escape from it. The floor was wooden and would not conduct the  
electricity.

"Imagine that I am an enemy Contractor and I want to kill you." Leo said in that emotionless voice.

Don reached into his belt and retrieved several metal shuriken. Sparks danced over the surface of the shuriken before he hurled them at Leonardo who easily evaded them with a slight lean and side step. He  
was interested in seeing how Don would fare in a fight.

Donatello glanced around the room for something else. He spotted a long metal spear and snatched it off a weapon rack. He turned to Leo as sparks danced across the edges of the metal. He sprinted toward Leo and immediately began working his weapon.

Leo ducked underneath a swipe and sidestepped out of a jab. He was forced to move faster as Don quickened the pace of his attacks. Don swiped the butt of his weapon at Leo, forcing the older terrapin to step to the left. Don quickly reversed his weapon's momentum and stabbed at Leo's face. Leo ducked back, arching his neck back to avoid being skewered by the spear point. Sparks dancing on the edge of the weapon tingled against his bare throat as the weapon shot over him only a hair's breadth from the flesh of his throat.

Leo swiftly straightened. Donatello was doing well. It was time to add his own flair to the dance.

Shadows swarmed over Leo's body, encasing him in an ever shifting blackness. He formed a shadow katana in his right hand and met Don with a clash of their weapons. Leo's katana, however, sheared through Don's spear as if it were paper. Don dropped his broken weapon and shot forward, slamming both of his hands into Leo's chest. An electrical discharge sent Leo stumbling back as his shadows absorbed the brunt of the strike. Leo's katana disipitated and he sent his own wave of shadows at Don who was blown back and to the floor by the whirling mass of shadows.

Don landed hard on his shell and grunted in pain before the shadows dissipated and Leonardo, clad in his black trench coat, strode into view. His eyes had faded to normal much like Don's had after he  
discharged the electricity into his brother.

"That'll do for now. Keep this quiet from Raph and try to act normal. He can't know what we are. I'll give you all the information you need about the stars and Contractors in exchange for your service. Don't do  
anything stupid and we'll get along just fine." Leo stated impassively.

Don leaned up on his elbows. "You want me to be your lap dog in exchange for classified information. I'll bite for the time being, but I want in on this hidden agenda of yours. Sooner rather than later."

"Don't do anything stupid." Leo reiterated before turning about, opening the doors to the dojo and walking away.

"Stupid? I'm smarter than _him_." Don muttered to himself before he felt something akin to an itch he couldn't scratch pacing at the back of his mind. His fingers twitched with edginess as he raced to his feet  
and darted from the dojo to his brightly lit lab. He yanked open a drawer on his desk and snatched a permanent marker out of it. He quickly sat in his rolling chair and tore the cap off the marker  
before scrawling in neat spidery handwriting all over his forearm.

He continued writing for a good few minutes before he leaned back and surveyed his handiwork. A long formula for electric current measuring in both Ohms and ammeters with the additions of several resistors was scrawled about his forearm. He studied it carefully and nodded in understanding and a little appreciation.

So this was his "price". If so, he could live with it. Don glanced around the room as he remembered Leo's words about being normal. Don didn't know how he knew, but something in the back of his mind  
whispered that it was a part of his price to keep the writing on his forearm. If it was erased, he would have to rewrite it or... something unknown but equally terrifying would happen. He _knew_ it.

Donatello pondered the thought of not going through with a payment. He feared the possibility. He stroked his chin. He would need more information from Leo on the matter before he made any ill favored decisions. He sighed. He was only thirty minutes into being a Contractor and already he was pondering on testing the abilities, strengths, and weaknesses of his transformation.

Don stood and glanced down at his written-on-forearm. Don sighed as he knew Raphael would find it suspicious looking and it would probably raise quite a few questions. He glanced at the lab coat he had hanging off a hook. He snatched it off the hook and slipped it on swiftly, buttoning it up all the way to his throat.

It effectively covered most of his body but for his ankles down and his Adam's apple up.

Don capped the permanent marker and slipped it into his pocket before heading out of his lab and into the kitchen where Leo and Raph would be waiting.

_Leo found himself dozing off in a tree as he waited for his target to walk on by. He shook his head and yawned. He sat on a thick limb with his shell leaning against the tree's trunk. He was waiting on Fauna_  
_mostly. He picked a leaf off of the branch and watched it twist gently between his finger tips._

_Fauna had been keeping her promise so far as to keeping his being a Moratorium a secret. He still wasn't thrilled by the thought of being a Moratorium. He'd researched it a bit and found almost nothing on_  
_Moratoriums in the Taskforce's database. It wasn't reassuring at all._

_What he did find was the mention of Moratoriums continuously losing control during stressful situations and slowly fading into a Doll-like state. All Moratoriums on record lost their mental capacity and_  
_degenerated into a state of being... child like. Leo hadn't lost control since the first time with the Contractor who had the Electrokinesis ability. Nothing else had happened and he had been avoiding stressful situations. He still didn't know how it happened._

_Moratoriums don't just pop up out of nowhere._

_Leo froze. Heaven's Gate. Anything could happen inside of it. Anything at all. Leo remembered Fauna's words on the matter._

_"If you wished for something, anything, in the Gate, it will come true. But just like with Contractors. There will be a price to pay. Nothing in the Gate is free. But anything can be paid for."_

_Leo exhaled. He hadn't been inside the Gate at all. He'd been near it, but he had been careful to stay out of it, mostly. Could he have wished for something and this have happened?_

_He thought on it and shook his head. He hadn't wished for anything...except to see his brothers. He cursed quietly. He had wished that. Not aloud and not even in words at all. It had been a longing, but that was about it. Could that have been enough to cause the Gate to act out?_

_He didn't get the chance to think about it much longer as a young black man raced through the foliage carrying a briefcase. Leo silently sat up and dropped onto the man's shoulders, tearing the man off his_  
_feet and dragging him to the ground._

_Leo pinned the man to the ground, jerking his arms back. The man turned his head and his gaze met Leo's. His eyes sparked red and time seemed to freeze for a moment. Leo felt part of his mind slip away._  
_His consciousness screamed as something foreign pushed through his mind. The man's body went limp underneath him._

_He stood up of no accord of his own. He glanced around with no control of his own. Something guided his body and sent messages through his nervous system that weren't his. Leo fought against it but the thing controlling him was stronger. He realized it then. He was dealing with a body jumper. That meant he had no control over his body at the moment. If the person who now inhabited his body so chose to stick a gun in his mouth and pull the trigger, Leo wouldn't be able to stop it and the body jumper would safely return to his own body._

_He reached over his shoulder and slid a katana from its sheath. It hissed as it exited the scabbard, a sound that usually comforted him but seemed not so lovely now. He twisted his hands around, taking the katana into both hands and pointing the blade towards his abdomen._

_A blue glow slowly began to register in his belt pouch._

_A crashing came through the brush as he drove the blade towards his abdomen and the controlling presence swiftly vacated his body. Leo took control and twisted the blade away, trying to release it. It sank into his flesh an inch in before he was able to stop it. He flinched but sighed in relief and eased it out of his body before he turned to the fleeing body jumper._

_He brought his katana back, ready to throw it like a javelin when a slender hand rested on his right shoulder._

_The glow in his belt pouch had already faded away._

_Leo twisted swiftly, and the blade of his katana rested a hair's breadth from Fauna's pale throat. He sighed and slipped his katana into its sheath._

_Her green eyes watched him carefully._

_"What? Come to gloat over the fact that he got away?" Leo sighed in exasperation. Usually she criticized him and told him all the things he did wrong. Instead she watched him with a careful gaze._

_"No. You just amaze me sometimes." She said._

_Leo frowned. "How? I almost got myself killed and he got away."_

_She tilted her head to the side. "You do realize that he works for the Taskforce, right? He's called Jack for obvious reasons."_

_Leo stared at her now. "I attacked one of our guys? How come no one told me he was coming along? I could've compromised our mission."_

_"Yeah. You could have. But you didn't. And, you survived what should have killed anyone. When a body jumper makes his target commit suicide, it usually ends the way he intends. You've the first I've seen to survive it, let alone talk and complain about it. Not bad," She commented._

_Leo straightened under the compliment even as blood trickled down his plastron from the minor wound he had received. He didn't know why the compliment made him feel so proud of himself. She had basically congratulated him on not getting himself killed, so why should that make him feel so_  
_flattered?_

_Leo shook his head. He would work that out later. He needed to talk to Fauna about the Gate._

* * *

**A/N: Please review :) I've already written the next chapter, it'll be up as soon as I get a few reviews ;)**


	7. Rise

**A/N: I am now on DeviantArt, yay. Also, I accidentally left SOTW on my other hard-drive, so I'll post it a little later on, sorry. Anyways, enjoy, and please review...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.**

* * *

Leonardo sipped from a teacup as he sat at the kitchen table. Two amber eyes watched him carefully.

Raphael leaned against the fridge as he stared his long lost brother down. Leo glanced up at him, calm as ever. The dark blue ink that was tattooed around his eyes hid the coldness and the dead look of his pale hazel irises. Raph's mouth tightened into a grim line as Leo watched him calmly.

"What took so long? Why didn't ya ever write back, Leo? Why the hell didn't you come back sooner?" Raph asked sharply.

Leo took another sip of tea before he set his cup down and met Raphael's gaze.

"Where's Master Splinter?" He asked softly.

Raph stiffened. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He glanced away from Leo before swallowing and moving to sit down at the table next to him. He exhaled deeply before meeting Leo's gaze.

"Master Splinter passed away a year ago, Leo."

Donatello entered the kitchen at that moment and leaned against the fridge. He watched his eldest brother carefully with a cold and  
calculated coffee brown gaze.

Leo went rigid. He remained silent and stared straight ahead. The entire lair was silent. They three brothers remained silent until Leo  
released a rattling breath.

"It was my fault." He said quietly.

Don stared. Leo was good. Very convincing. Don knew from what Leo had told him that Contractors didn't feel human emotions or guilt. What Leo was doing was faking and being damn good about it. He didn't care about Master Splinter.

"It was my fault, wasn't it?" Leo asked.

Raph stared for a moment, at a loss for words.

"I didn't come back when I was supposed to, and... Raph, I was in trouble. I panicked and sent that letter. I didn't mean for anything  
to happen to you guys. I was trying to protect all of you and... this happens. It's my fault. I killed Master Splinter." Leo said in that  
same quiet tone. He bowed his head and exhaled again.

Leo swiftly stood up, knocking his chair over. His hands tightened into fists. Don stared. Maybe Leo wasn't faking. The emotions seemed too real.

"If I hadn't been such a coward, he'd still be here." He muttered bitterly to himself. Leo strode off angrily, heading upstairs.

Raph stood up and made to follow until Don stopped him with a gentle touch to his chest. Don's gaze met Raph's. "He's had a rough night. We should leave him to his thoughts."

"Don, he's gonna end up killing himself outta guilt!" Raph said swiftly as he made to push past him. Don's hand kept him firmly  
grounded in place.

"If he wanted to kill himself, he wouldn't have done it here where we would find his body."

Raph glared at him with blazing amber eyes. "I don't want to lose him again, Don. We only just got him back to us and we still don't know what happened to him. He's different. I feel like he's been broken, Don. I just..." Raph paused as he took a deep breath.

"When he left, I hadn't exactly been the greatest brother. When I thought he had died... it was the worst thing ever. I kept thinking  
that my last words to him were angry and spiteful. It felt worse than anything else. I never forgave myself for it. Now that he's back, all I wanna do is make up for what I did to him." Raph finished.

Don almost pitied Raph. Almost.

"I know you feel guilty, Raph, but this isn't the best course of action. You need to let Leo grieve on his own." Don said.

Raph's gaze narrowed. "The last time he grieved on his own he nearly died! Remember, Don? That one time he tried to save a kid from a bunch of Purple Dragons. He got shot and the kid died. What happened after that? Leo broke his own shell cell so we wouldn't find him until he died from his wounds!" Raph snarled.

"Raph, Leo is a big boy now. He lived on his own without us for two years. I'm sure he's capable of making his own decisions." Don replied swiftly. He had better things to do than argue with Raphael about something as trivial as this. In fact, he wanted to talk to Leo  
already. He wanted information on the disappearance of the stars and South America.

Raph's mouth started moving but Don ignored him and pondered a notion.

He placed a hand on Raph's shoulder and his pupils sparked red for a split second before fading to their normal color. Raph went stiff and slack jawed as a fizzling sound buzzed in the air around them. Raph's eyes fluttered shut as he slumped forward into Don's arms. Don grunted as he supported Raph's dead weight. He slowly shuffled to the kitchen table, easing his brother into a chair before straightening with a sigh.

Raph was heavy when he was unconscious. Don had only discharged an electrical wave that would cause the neuron receptors in Raph's skull to "flicker" which would cause Raphael to slip into unconsciousness for a short while. Raph would get a mandatory good night's sleep and Don would be free of his pestering. So everyone won.

Don pulled the marker out of his pocket as he calmly made his way upstairs. He rolled up the sleeve of his lab coat and uncapped the marker. He scribbled swiftly for a moment as he approached Leo's room.

He capped the marker and slipped it into his pocket as he opened the door.

The room was bare. The futon in the corner of the room was covered in a thick layer of dust as well as the Japanese paintings that hung from the walls. A rack of katanas stood alone against the far wall, covered in dust and cobwebs.

Leo wasn't inside.

Don turned about and walked towards Mikey's room. He opened the door.

Pale hazel eyes turned on him. Leo stood in front of Michelangelo with his shell to the door. His trench coat was damp and fringed at the edges. His goggles rested on his forehead. He stared at Donatello for a moment.

"Where's Raphael?"

"I put him to sleep."

Leo's eyes sparked red and shadows wrapped around Don's throat. Don's hands leapt to his throat and pulled at the shadows as they began to squeeze. Leo yanked the shadows towards him, pulling Don off his feet and bringing him up to eye level with Leo. Don swallowed and glared at Leo coldly.

"Don't use your abilities on him anymore. I don't need to tell you what will happen to you if you do that again." Leo threatened lowly  
before releasing Don and turning back to Mikey. The shadows slithered back to his body.

Don rubbed his raw throat with his left hand as he glared at Leo's shell.

"Where is he now?" Leo asked.

Don glanced up. "Who?" He asked, instantly curious and forgetting his injury.

"On his way. Someone is picking him up. He will be here in three days." Mikey said softly.

Don froze. Mikey said something with more than two words. He answered Leo and, apparently, he knew something Leo wanted to know.

"Did you find out his ability?"

"No."

Leo turned to Don and opened his mouth to speak.

"Leo." Mikey whispered with that vacant look in his lidded gaze. He didn't look at Leo, though the older turtle did look at him.

"He said he will kill you." Mikey said. "He's strong. Maybe... too strong." Mikey continued with something akin to worry in his soft and  
weak voice.

Leo watched Mikey carefully.

Don watched the exchange. It was so surreal. He had thought that Mikey was completely catatonic. What was going on?

"Keep your worries to yourself and keep me updated on the two British Intelligence agents." Leo ordered calmly before slipping a Jolly Rancher into his hand. Mikey unpeeled the wrapper slowly.

Leo turned to Don who had watched the proceedings with interest and now looked at his eldest brother with expectance.

"Michelangelo is my Doll. He's been my Doll for a long time. He uses water as a medium for spying and gathering information for me and me alone. If you so much as give me any reason to think you might have bad intentions for him, I will take you down." Leo said swiftly as he exited the room.

Don's brown gaze followed Leo before settling back on Mikey who serenely popped the candy into his mouth. Don stared Mikey down. "Leo had better tell me something useful and start treating me better than he treats Mikey." He thought darkly.

_Leo sat with his shell to a tree as he stared at the night sky. His hazel gaze took in the beauty of the stars and the silver moon high in the dark sky. The distant light of the Milky Way was bright. Leo heard a rustle of movement and Fauna's slim form came into view beside him._

_She glanced up at the sky._

_"Leo." She began as she turned her green gaze on him. He dropped his gaze to the ground and closed his eyes._

_"We need to talk. You've been avoiding me for the past few weeks and you've been purposely taking jobs not within my bounds. Is there something I should know about?" She asked._

_Leo released a ragged breath. He could ignore her._

_She knelt down next to him. "Leo, I know that this life is hard on someone like you. You weren't meant for this kind of work. You don't have the shielding that we Contractors do. You still feel guilt. But remember who you're doing this for, Leo. Your family."_

_Leo remained silent._

_"Leo, you're trying to keep them out of this war. You're risking your life for them everyday just so that they remain ignorant of the__  
__Heaven's Gate and so our director keeps his hands off of them. I wouldn't do it. It'd be a threat my own personal security. But that__  
__doesn't mean I don't admire your compassion."_

_Leo started to stand and move off but Fauna's steel grip kept him rooted in place._

_"That's not something to take lightly, Leonardo. I see sympathy and compassion as a weakness most of the time. Often enough, it gets people killed. I'm not prone to emotion. I don't have emotions anymore. But I feel like if I had emotions... I'd have them for you." She admitted as she sank to one knee, coming to eye level with Leo who immediately looked away._

_"I care about your well being, Leo. I need to know what's wrong so I can fix it. If we don't work together, the Moratorium could slip. You could cause serious damage… and you could get hurt. Tell me what's wrong, Leo."_

_Leo shook his head. "No."_

_Fauna's gaze narrowed. "Tell me."_

_Leo opened his eyes and looked at her. "What bothers me is that I care about you more than you could ever care about me. I fell for the one person who can never return the emotions I feel." He whispered._

_Fauna watched him for a moment._

_"You're right. I can never return your feelings. I can never feel the way you feel."_

_Leo slowly rose to his feet only to be pulled back down. His shell smacked into the tree and his surprised hazel gaze met her green one._

_"But I'll be damned if I won't try." She said with a smile that didn't seem too fake at all.__  
__-__  
__Leo ducked behind the Chinese Intelligence agent and shoved his katana up between the man's shoulder blades. The man gasped before going limp as the blade impaled his heart. Leo slid the blade free and the agent hit the ground lifelessly._

_A woman dropped out of a tree behind him, clucking her tongue while birds flitted about her. Leo knelt down and removed a pocketbook from the man's coat pocket. He flicked the blood from his katana before sheathing it on his shell. He turned and tossed the pocketbook to the woman who caught it easily before flipping through the book._

_Her long black hair and green eyes made her look much like Fauna, but Leo was not fooled. He had known Fauna had a twin sister for a long time._

_"Well, Leo, not bad. Quick, efficient, and oh so deadly. I can see how you interest my sister." Flora said with a wry smirk._

_Leo glanced back. "We should get back to base before more Chinese come looking."_

_Flora stared at him for a moment. "You feel guilty, don't you? I can see it in your eyes, Leo."_

_Leo ignored her and started forward, in the direction back to the Taskforce's base. She stepped in his path._

_"Why do you feel so guilty? You've done this a million times already. You've killed a hell of a lot of people. Why feel so guilty after all__  
__this time?"_

_Leo shook his head and shot her a steely glare. "This isn't the time or place, Flora. Back off."_

_She stepped aside and smirked when he passed her. "Hit a nerve, did I? Who knew? Our most efficient non-Contractor is a sniveling little girl. A cold blooded killer who can't even look on the faces of those he's killed." She said with the sharpness of a katana blade._

_He froze mid step at that. He turned slowly. If a glare could kill, his would have done just that. He turned towards her. "Is there a__  
__reason why you're pushing it? Is there something you'd like to say?"_

_She walked up to him. Her green gaze was cold as ice. "I'm just wondering why you continue to do this if it wounds your compassionate soul so much."_

_"It's none of your business." He growled back._

_She watched him carefully before nodding. "It's Fauna. You're doing this for her."_

_Leo turned and started walking away._

_"She's my sister, Leo, but she's still a Contractor. She'll do anything to save herself, even if it means she has to kill you."__  
__Leo ignored her words as he continued on his path back to base.__  
__-__  
__Leo sat on a couch, leaning back into the armchair as he read a book._

_He flipped the pages quietly, his hazel gaze scanning the pages. A pleasant smile was written upon his features as he read. The room was brightly lit, the walls and floor were a dark gray. A T.V. sat pushed up against a wall and the couch Leo laid on was pushed against the opposite wall. A fridge had been placed next to the couch, likely full of beer._

_Leo turned another page._

_Viktor walked into the room with a stretch of his wiry muscled arms. He popped his neck a few times before glancing at Leo. He stared for a moment before a devilish smirk creeped over his features._

_The black body jumper, Jack, came in after Viktor, rubbing his bald head with a towel. Viktor placed a hand on Jack's bare chest and nodded in Leo's direction. Jack stared for a moment before grinning just as much as Viktor._

_Viktor walked over to the couch and snatched the book out of Leo's hands._

_"Reading a self help book on how to seduce a woman will not help your plight, Leonardo." Viktor chastised._

_Jack chuckled as he walked over to the fridge and retrieved a beer. "Never thought I'd see the day where this uptight guy would get laid."_

_Leo glared at both of them but immediately blushed at Jack's comment. "It's not like that!" He sputtered as he reached for the book. Viktor moved it out of Leo's reach with an all knowing grin._

_"Of course not. You're a virgin, you wouldn't know any better. Love is not the same thing as sex." Viktor replied._

_Leo's face fell into a dour expression. "What would _you_ guys know about love? You bring a new girl into your room every night, not to mention that you're both Contractors, so you can't even feel emotion."_

_Jack looked at Viktor for a moment before turning to Leo. He took a sip of his beer. Viktor sat on the couch next to Leo and sighed__  
__deeply._

_"We weren't always Contractors, idiot. There was a time when I sweet on a gal back in Kiev. She was beautiful. Intelligent. Great sense of humor. Hell, she could even shoot a gun better than me. I loved her, Leo. I loved her a hell of a lot more than anything else. I took her hunting one night and after I fell on my ass in a river. She fished me out and I told her I loved her. Hell, she__  
__had the biggest most sincere smile on her face. We were married a year later and stayed that way for fifteen years." Viktor said with a sigh one would have from a pleasant dream._

_"What happened to her?" Leo asked._

_Viktor glanced at him before turning to look into the nothing in front of him._

_"I became a Contractor." Was his reply._

_Jack drank the rest of his beer before crushing the can and tossing it in the trashcan.__  
__"Listen, Leo, I know you're used to us being cold hearted and rational, but we used to be human. Hell, I had a girl back home too.__  
__We were high school sweet hearts. I enlisted in the Marines and she supported me the entire way. We had a baby on the way. Then I got deployed to Afghan and I saw bad shit there. I was nearly through with my deployment. I was already boarding the plane to go home and see my girl and daughter for the first time in two years. I got off the plane and I looked for her but she was nowhere to be found. A man in black walked up to me with a letter. He looked me in the eye and he told me: _son, I'm sorry. I know you done good out there, and you shouldn't ever have to come back to hear this, but your wife and child died in a car accident_. A drunk hit her head on and she died instantly." Jack said, looking away for a moment before turning back to Leo._

_"After that, I changed. I woke up like this. A Contractor. So, yeah, I think Vik' and I know a thing or two about love."_

_Leo glanced from one to the other. He dropped his gaze to the floor and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."_

_Both of the Contractors shook their heads. "Don't worry about it, Leo, but what about you? Haven't you been through some rough shit before?" Viktor asked._

_Leo sighed and sat up, keeping his gaze on the floor. "Nothing like your stories, but yeah, I have had a darkness that tugs at me. There's not a moment where I don't remember it. You see, back when I was living with my family, I would patrol the city at night. I would stop bad things from happening and I prevented a few deaths. I wasn't always successful. Sometimes people died. I knew that. It happened. But there was one time where I just couldn't take it." He said calmly._

"_I came up on a group of thugs circling a kid. He couldn't have been older than eight years old. He was the son of a judge who had sentenced one of their friends to fifteen years in prison. I jumped in and helped, but I got shot in the kneecap. I tried to get back up." He said, and his voice started to go raw with emotion as the other two watched him._

"_They used a club on me and broke my arm and leg. I tried to get up again, but my other leg broke under my weight. They shot me again, in the chest for good measure. So I laid on the ground, bleeding out and my body broken, and I watched them beat the kid with the club, breaking his bones and making him scream and cry and beg for mercy. No one called the police. Anyone could have heard the whole thing, but no one called."_

"_They finally shot him through the skull. I knew he was dead before they shot him." He whispered. He exhaled and raised his gaze up. "By the time it was all through, my cell phone was broken to the point where I couldn't call my brothers for help, but they would still be able to track me by the chip inside of it. I broke the chip, hoping that I would die. I wanted to die. I failed that kid and I let him die. I wanted to make things right, but of course; my brothers did eventually find me. They brought me back from the brink of death and two years later, I'm here."_

_Viktor and Jack stared at him. "That's some tough shit, Leo. That's definitely some tough shit." Jack said._

_Leo offered him a small smile. "Well, tough or not, it made me who I am now. I'm glad my brothers saved me."_

_Viktor sighed. "All this doom and gloom, and we're off duty, no offense Leo, but I think we should change the subject."_

_Leo nodded. "None taken, I'd really rather not delve too deep into our more depressing sides. I mean, I'm still sorry for saying what I did, guys. I didn't think."_

_Viktor laughed and Jack smacked Leo on the shoulder. "Hey, chill out, Leo. We're good. How about we talk about your romantic life? Who's the girl? Is she a fox or a dog?"_

_Leo blushed. "Well uh, I... I mean, I don't like her for her looks. She's got a great personality."_

_Viktor and Jack exchanged knowing looks and nodded. "Woof."_

_Leo gave them both a look of indignation. "She is not ugly!"_

_"I'll take your word for it." Viktor yawned. "But how are you going about in the art of seducing her? You gonna write her a song or__  
__something? Or are you gonna show up on her bed with some whipped cream covering just your wood?"_

_Leo shook his head. "No! Geez, it's Fauna! She'd skin me alive! Besides, we already decided to date each other."_

_The two Contractors exchanged looks. "Fauna, huh? Did you guys go to congress?" Jack asked._

_"What?" Leo asked incredulously._

_"You know, dig up worms?" Viktor asked._

_"Eat the chili dog?"_

_Leo shook his head and looked at them in confusion. "What are you guys talking about?"_

_Jack leaned in. "We're talking about the dirty deed, man. You know, getting jiggy with it?"_

_Leo looked mortified. Both of the Contractors burst into laughter._

_"So he_is_ a virgin. Well then, Leo, when a man and woman feel the need to engage in hot," Viktor began._

_Leo groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "I know what sex is!"_

_"Of course you do. But you don't know to pleasure a woman and make her scream when you," Jack began._

_"No! No! I'm not having this conversation with you guys." Leo said quickly in a panic._

_They laughed again._

_"You been to second base at least?" Viktor asked._

_Leo stared at him. "What the heck is second base?"_

_Jack grinned. "It's when you get your hands and," he began._

_Leo shook his head and placed his hands on both sides of his head. "No. No. No. No. No. Not listening."_

_Viktor yanked Leo's hands off. "And start rubbing your face all over them!" Jack finished with a grin. Leo looked mortified.__  
__"You guys are disgusting!"_

_"The innocent ninja thing won't work forever, stupid. You won't impress her if you don't know how to pleasure her. Your immense virgin lifestyle must be tempered with the box of love." Viktor said._

_"The box of love?" Leo asked before he could stop himself. "Wait, no! Don't tell," he began in a rush._

_Jack sprang up and darted into a separate adjoining room while Viktor smirked knowingly. Jack came back in carrying a small cardboard box with hearts drawn on the outside of the box messily in crayon. Leo stared at the box as Jack tossed it on his lap._

_"What the heck is this?" He asked incredulously. He didn't think Contractors would draw hearts on a box, let alone lecture him on the__  
__birds and the bees._

_"Open it." Was Viktor's reply. "And may it serve you well."_

_Leo hesitantly lifted the box's cover and blanched. He stared for a long moment._

_"What the heck is this?" He asked, lifting up a strange woven circle about three inches in diameter with braids hanging from its center._

_Viktor smirked."That is a nipple tassel. You'll probably be the one wearing it since Fauna has the balls in the relationship."_

_Jack grinned at Leo's mortified expression._

Raphael's eyes fluttered open and he shook his head free of sleepiness. His amber gaze settled on the wooden grain of the kitchen  
table before travelling up to the bottle of whiskey that sat in front of him. He straightened with a grunt and stretched his arms out. He  
glanced at the clock on the stove. He muttered a curse. He'd been out all day. It was already night.

"Raph." A small voice said from beside him. Raph turned to see Mikey standing next to him with that vacant gaze.

"Mikey? How did," Raph began, in shock that his brother was not in his room.

"Leo and Don left."

Raph stared at his brother. "Left?"

Mikey nodded once slowly.

"In trouble."

Raph stood and placed his hands on Mikey's shoulders. "Where did they go, Mikey?"

His younger brother's eyes met his. The pale blue irises no longer held mirth or spark, so removed and detached they were from the Mikey that Raph once knew.

"Up. Near the Foot tower." He said softly.

"Son of a bitch! Mikey, I need you to stay here while I go get them, okay?"

Mikey nodded before Raph ran for the entrance to the lair, his hands reaching for the sais strapped into his belt.

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thickens. Well, I'm out for tonight. Please review ;)**


	8. Bite

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or DTB.**

* * *

Donatello knelt behind a fuse box and watched his eldest brother with mild interest. His brother was surrounded by several Foot ninja that had been baited. Donatello had been infused with Leonardo's shadow ability, making him all but invisible. He had been charged to wait for something, what it was, he didn't know. Leo had told him that when it happened, he would know it right off the bat.

Leo's gaze had sparked red, and a mass of swirling shadows emanated from him and his trench coat. His skin was black as the darkness of the night and his gaze was entirely a bright and malevolent red. If Don had not been a contractor and had not known that Leo was a contractor, he most certainly would have thought that Leo was a demon conjured straight from whatever hellish abyss could spawn something so infused with evil. Of course, though, Leo wasn't an evil demon. He was a contractor. A hell of a lot more dangerous.

The ninjas kept their distance, pacing him and circling him. Leo seemed content to let them do just that as long as they did not stray away towards Donatello's location. The ninjas seemed fearful and nervous of Leonardo. His red glowing gaze turned on them and the shadows flared angrily around him. The ninjas leapt back in panic but the shadows kept them rooted firmly in place. Leo raised an outstretched arm and he wrapped his fingers around a shadow that swiftly took on the keen edge of a katana blade.

The ninjas stared in horror and struggled away. They grunted and moaned curses and made sounds of desperation. Donatello watched it all curiously. He knew what Leo was doing. Leo was making a show of things. He was letting the ninjas and Don know just how dangerous and powerful he was. Don was not disappointed by Leo's power. His brother was stronger than he thought he was. Don had to wonder what the extent of Leo's ability was.

Leo strode up to one particularly terrified ninja, his shadows wrapping around the ninja, immobilizing the human's arms. He pressed the blade to the ninja's throat before leaning in. His mouth was level with the ninja's ear. His lips moved silently.

"Where is the artifact?"

The ninja shuddered and struggled.

"Seventh floor, Y287." He whispered as soundless as Leo had before screaming and writhing in the grip of the shadows. Leo straightened and pulled the blade away from the ninja's throat. The blade dissipated as he turned to face the Foot tower. His shadows swirled angrily and crushed the other ninjas lifeless. Cracking and snapping sounds came from their bodies until their last breath left them. He turned to the one remaining ninja, his informant.

"You've been useful, Kurijiwa. However, I know that you plan on leaking more information about me to the CIA." Leo said matter of factly, his features were uncaring. The shadows faded from the rooftop and his body. The ninja, Kurijiwa, stiffened and turned to flee, leaping from the roof top.

Leo turned and strode away. A distant scream echoed in the night as a shadow struck out of its own accord.

"Donatello, I want you turn out all power in this area. Short circuit this entire city district." Leo spoke without looking at Don.

He opened up the fuse box and removed the panel. He thrust his hand inside of the fuse box, grabbing a handful of naked wires. Don smirked and his pupils sparked red, though his entire form was still shrouded in shadow. There was a sound of sizzling and cracking.

Leo's hazel gaze, no longer glowing red, observed the area. He watched patiently as the light bulbs in the street lights popped with showers of sparks. His gaze turned to the Foot tower, which stood straight up in the sky across the street. Floor by floor, lights shut off. The whole city block was out of power within a few seconds. After a moment, though, the Foot tower was once again glowing.

Leonardo turned to Donatello. "Stay hidden and try getting their power system down. I don't care how you do it. Get it done." He ordered before turning and sprinting off the roof and leaping into the night air from the top of a twelve story building. His eyes sparked red and his hand shot out, sending a high tension cable woven of shadow soaring towards the Foot building. The grappling hook on its end snagged on the edge of an awning and Leo gripped the cable with both hands as he swung forward. His momentum carried him up and he swung straight towards a wall. Leo hit the wall, going insubstantial a split second before the impact. The shadowy grappling hook faded away as Leo broke off contact with it. Leo rolled through the wall and rose into a crouch, becoming substantial in a wooden paneled room decorated with ancient Japanese paintings.

Leo's hazel gaze quickly assessed the room before he rose to both feet. He lifted his pocket watch to the side of his head and listened for the ticking. Once completing his payment, Leo tucked his watch back into his pocket and his pupils sparked red again. Shadows departed from the corners of the dimly lit room and swarmed over his skin. He allowed the shadows to merge with his body, becoming all but invisible. He glided out of the room and into a wide hallway. He glanced down the hall before turning to regard the placard next to the room he had just left.

Y271.

He was closer than he had anticipated. Leo treaded softly down the hall, careful to keep near the walls and remain undetected. His hazel gaze scanned the placards on the walls, patiently searching. He paused at the sound of voices and glanced at the lighting fixture in the ceiling. He shot a ball of shadow at it, dropping his section of the hall in shadow. He fired off several more balls of shadow until most of the hall was entrenched in shadow. The voices went silent before escalating swiftly. The sound of running footsteps echoed in the dark hallway. Leo waited in the darkness, his glowing red gaze hidden behind a mass of shadow.

Two Foot ninjas jogged down the hall, their feet clicking on the white tiled floor. They paused at the edge of the darkness, as if sensing something dangerous lurking in wait for them. They exchanged glances.

Tendrils of shadow shot out of the darkness, impaling the two ninjas through the chest before dragging them into the darkness. They died swiftly and silently. Leo emerged from the shadows and ducked into a room with wooden paneled floor. He kept to the darkness of the walls, avoiding the bright light that hung from the ceiling in the center of the room. Rows of glass cases were arranged neatly in the room. Leo's hazel gaze glanced over the cases as he searched for the artifact he needed. He froze as his eyes captured a glass case that held a long shard of a blood-red gem stone. It gleamed with malice and exuded a malevolent aura. Leo strode forward swiftly, purposefully. He slammed an elbow into the glass, shattering it with flying shards of glass. He reached into the broken case, ignoring the glass that tore at his skin and trench coat. He ignored the sirens and alarms that wailed as his hand wrapped around the red shard. He winced as burning agony tore through his hand from the touch of the shard. He gritted his teeth and wrapped the shard in the cool embrace of shadows before tucking it into one of his trench coat pockets.

"What are you doing?! Put that back you fool!" A harsh feminine voice hissed from behind him. Leonardo whirled about to spot Karai, dressed in her usual attire. Her green gaze had narrowed to slits.

"Put the Hell Shard back, or I will be forced to kill you." She threatened.

"I don't think so. I got what I came for." Leo replied as a shadow blade formed in his open right hand.  
Karai frowned. "Leonardo." She sighed. "So you've become a Contractor as well." She said before her pupils sparked red. Leo sprinted forward and she did as well, albeit faster than him. Leo slid into a halt, ducking just in time to avoid a super speed katana from separating his head from his body.

Even as he ducked, she moved around him. He seemed to move in slow motion in comparison to her. Her leg kicked the back of his shell, sending him stumbling forward. Leo swiftly turned around, bringing his katana up barely in time to block another strike. Leo ducked aside as Karai kicked at his side. Her foot still struck true and the sounds of cracking bone emanated from Leo's chest. He grunted in pain and moved back, allowing his katana to dissipate.

Karai stood watching him almost sadly. But she couldn't be sad. She was a Contractor. "Even with a Contractor ability, you won't win. I'm stronger and better than you. Hand over the Hell Shard and you may leave with your life, Leonardo. You cannot defeat me."

Leo's hand slipped into his trench coat and wrapped around the Hell Shard. His red glowing gaze brightened impossibly before becoming consumed entirely by shadow. He released his grip on the Hell Shard as Karai stared at him.

"Did you just activate the Hell Shard?" She cried. "You fool! You'll kill us all!"

She shot forward at him, swinging her katana for his head.

Leo ducked, going insubstantial. She ran right through him, but he became substantial swiftly once more. Karai stiffened. Leo's hand had gone substantial while inside of Karai's chest cavity. His hand was wrapped around a beating and pumping organ. Karai dropped her katana and shakingly turned her head to face Leo.

His cold hazel gaze eyed her.

"I didn't activate it. Any last words? Perhaps a confession before I squeeze your heart until it bursts like a popped balloon."

She swallowed. "Don't do this, Leonardo. I know you still have feelings for me and I for you," she began.

"Bull shit." Leo interrupted before his hand clamped down. Karai screamed as her heart burst. Blood pulsed out of her mouth as she collapsed. Leo's hand went insubstantial and he removed it from her body as she fell. Her body crumpled to the ground, eyes glazed over and blood streaming from her open mouth. He felt for the broken bones in his chest and winced as he touched several broken ribs and a cracked collar-bone. He shook his head and became insubstantial before phasing through a wall and disappearing into the shadows.

~.~.~.~

_Leo fell with a thud on his shell in the grass. He rolled aside as a foot struck the ground he had laid on a split second ago. He rose to both feet, releasing a deep breath as he eyed his opponent. He knew better than to let his guard down. His hands were raised defensively as he paced his opponent._

_Fauna paced him as well, her green gaze lit up with amusement and a smirk curled her lips. She sprinted forward and Leo did the same. Leo caught her fists in both hands, holding her out at arm's length with a smirk on his gentle features. She pushed and shoved but Leo remained stationary, holding her in place._

_"Having fun there?" He asked with amusement clear in his voice._

_She smirked and shifted her weight before throwing him off-balance and sweep kicking him. Leo fell on his shell and her foot planted on the center of his plastron. He rose to his elbows and gave her a look._

_"Having fun there?" She asked with her arms crossed in front her and that smirk on her features._

_"Haha." Leo remarked from his place on the ground._

_"And the defending champion keeps her title." She announced, pointing her thumbs at herself._

_"But just as all seemed lost, the challenger defeats the champion." Leo said as he swiftly knocked her to the ground._

_She fell on her back with a gasp and Leo landed on top, propping himself and his weight off of her with his hands. He grinned at her, his hazel gaze glowing with warmth and soft kindness. Fauna smirked at him and smacked him gently with a chuckle. "I'll allow it. Just because I can kick your butt any day."_

_Leo chuckled and gazed her in the eye. "I missed this." He said quietly._

_Fauna's hands lifted to cup his cheeks. "I know. I did too. But we're close to finally finishing this, Leo. Then we'll have all the time in the world for each other."_

_He looked away. "And my brothers? I haven't written to them in months. I'm still responsible for them. I started this with the Taskforce because of them. To protect them. Meeting you, having you with me, it's all I could have ever wished for. But, my family... they need me."_

_Fauna turned Leo's face back to facing her. Her green gaze was focused on his._

_"Leo, I understand, but they've grown up haven't they? They've lived without you for nearly a year and I'm sure they'll be fine. You can always talk to them or," she began. Leo's gaze hardened swiftly._

_"My family does need me. How can you even say that you understand how I feel about them? You don't know how I feel." He said swiftly, standing as he did so. "You want me to just abandon them. You want me to drop everything for you. You don't understand how I feel about them. You don't understand how I feel at all." He snarled as he whirled around, turning his back on her._

_Fauna rose to her feet, green gaze narrowed. "So that's what this is really about. I'm a Contractor. I can't become emotionally attached so I wouldn't know anything about feelings, right? I wouldn't be able to give a damn about you or your well-being, right?"_

_He turned to face her and threw his arm out in anger._

_"There's been a hollowness to everything you've said to me. I know you've led me on. No one could care about something like me, especially not a Contractor. What is it that you want, Fauna? Why even bother doing this, huh? What is there to gain?" Leo shouted angrily._

_Her hands tightened into fists and she swiftly turned and walked away, but not before whirling around with blazing green eyes. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're the emotionless bastard here?"_

_Leo froze and blinked. She turned and stomped off in anger. Leo dropped his gaze to the ground._

_"How am I the emotionless one here? I'm not a Contractor." He muttered._

_"Yeah, but you ain't exactly a charming Romeo either, ninja boy." Came a voice from behind him. Leo turned to spot Viktor leaning against a tree and covered in sweat._

_"This isn't the time for more of your sarcasm or practical jokes." Leo snapped bitterly._

_Viktor shrugged. "You're right. It ain't the time for anything like that. But it is time you and I had a talk." He said as he straightened, leveling a calm gaze on the terrapin._

_Leo rolled his eyes. "A talk." He scoffed._

_Viktor's brow rose but he remained silent for the time being._

_Leo turned to him. "Well, what do you want to talk about?" He asked bitterly._

_"Your lack of tact. You may be surrounded by heartless Contractors like me, but you're the cold-blooded one here. You're so twisted by what you hear that you don't even realize what Fauna's been doing for you. She got mad at you, smart ass."_

_Leo's brows furrowed. "I know she got mad at me. That's obvious enough."_

_Viktor shook his head. "No, you don't get it. She actually got mad. She showed emotion, Leo."_

_Leo stared at Viktor before his eyes went wide. "She-she did. She did get mad." He sputtered._

_"No shit. Look. That means something here. She isn't supposed to have emotions, but when she's with you, she has them. Isn't that a little odd?" Viktor mused aloud._

_Leo frowned and glanced at the ground._

_"Not only does she have emotions, but you seem to think she doesn't have them. You treat her like she's been tricking you and goading you along when that isn't the case. She's giving you everything she's got and you keep treating her like a predator."_

_Leo released a breath. "I can't help it. Flora keeps telling me that Fauna is a Contractor first and a person second. She keeps saying that I need to watch my back because Fauna will do anything in her best interests."_

_"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're in her best interests?"_

_Leo glanced up to stare at Viktor. The Russian Contractor's calm gaze was steady and distant. He straightened and strode past Leo, pausing to place a hand on the terrapin's shoulder._

_"She's a Contractor, Leo, don't get me wrong. But she's always been a person first. She has a heart, one that's nothing like mine or Flora's or any other Contractor's. Remember that."_

_Leo exhaled and nodded. Viktor smirked and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before moving off._

_-.-.-.-_

_Fauna sat on her bed, her hair—tied up in a bun—damp from her shower, and clothed in loose-fitting shorts and a tank-top. She sat with both knees drawn up, resting a notebook on her legs as she turned through the pages. She rested her back against a few pillows as she skimmed through the notebook._

_She ignored the knock on her door and instead turned a page. It was probably one of her associates asking about the new job postings or the reason the training room was closed off at the moment, but it was more than likely Viktor asking why the bar was closed._

_"I'm busy." She said as she heard another knock._

_The door opened and she opened her mouth to snarl something rude but paused at the sight of a very much upset looking Leonardo. The terrapin closed the door behind him and approached her slowly. Fauna set the notebook down and sat up. Something was wrong._

_Leo dropped at the side of her bed, lowering himself to his knees and bowing his head low. Fauna stared, not knowing what to make of it._

_"Fauna, I'm… I'm sorry. I spoke without thinking and I fully understand your reasons for being upset with me. I know I can be a real pain, and I know I can be an arrogant ass." He began softly. Fauna's brows shot up at the cuss word. Leo never cussed in front of her, or at all._

_"I don't know how you manage to deal with me, but I," He continued in that same voice. Fauna frowned and shoved him back, sending him onto his shell. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at her in confusion. "Fauna, I," He began._

_"Shut up, Leo, I accept your apology." She said as she sat on the ground by his side. "But I wrote a whole speech," He began again only to be interrupted by her smack to his forehead. He frowned but took the hint to shut up._

_ She grabbed him by the leather strap that ran diagonally down his plastron and pulled him close. A blush crept into his features as their faces were but an inch apart. She smirked and pressed her lips to his. He blinked stiffly for a moment. She pulled away and smacked his forehead again with a frown. He rubbed the said spot with a wounded look._

_"Leo, quit being a baby and kiss me already." She sighed as she leaned in again, pressing her lips to his. He blushed again but relaxed and closed his eyes as he gave in._

~.~.~.~

Leo sprinted down the alley way, the sounds of footsteps echoed off the brick walls. His hazel eyes caught on a wall ahead of him and his gaze narrowed. He glanced over his shoulder at the pack of ninjas following him. He turned back to the wall ahead of him and slid to a halt, turning around to face the ninjas as he did so. His trench coat billowed about him as he came to a stop. His cold hazel gaze studied the ninjas carefully.

The ninjas kept their distance, pointing sharp objects every shape and size at him. Leo pressed his shell to the wall and watched them patiently. One of the ninjas sprinted forward with a raised blade.

A white-clad figure dropped to the ground between them and swung out a long metal staff, striking the ninja across the temple. The ninja stumbled back before falling to the ground. Don whipped his bo staff around before settling it in the crook of the back of his arm. He glanced at Leo with a calm coffee brown gaze.

"Am I to assume that this is what you had in mind?"

"Not quite." Was the reply as Leo turned his gaze skyward. Don followed his gaze to spot a heavy sky full of stormy clouds.

Leo turned back to Donatello. "Take care of them swiftly and follow me." He ordered before turning and clambering up the wall, expertly sticking his fingers into small hand holds.

"Of course." Don muttered as he turned to the ninjas. He spun the bo staff over his head before pointing it at them. The ninjas, having been intimidated by Leonardo, now surged forward to deal with Donatello. Don ducked underneath a stabbing naginata and spun his bo staff over his head, smacking the ninja in the abdomen before rising and sidestepping a slashing katana blade. He swung the bo staff down, striking a ninja straight on his shoulder with a crack. The ninja crumpled to the ground.

Don whirled around, swinging his bo staff into the faces of several crowding ninjas with a multitude of cracks. He straightened as the ninjas moved back. A drop of rain struck his snout. Donatello blinked and glanced up at the sky. Lightning flashed across the sky, followed by the bark of thunder. Rain poured down from the moonless sky, drenching Donatello as well as the ninjas. Don blinked once before turning to the ninjas. A smirk creased his lips as he eyed them. His pupils sparked red.

Leonardo leapt and across a gap between two rooftops and landed on the edge of a rooftop in a crouch. He stood and glanced over his shoulder as a bright flash of light followed by screams erupted from an alley. His gaze sparked red and he became insubstantial as flames spontaneously combusted around his form. The shadows that swarmed around him sprayed out like gust of wind, putting out the flames swiftly. Leo's hazel gaze turned back in the direction his body faced.

December 22 and August stood across from him. December puffed on a cigarette and released a breath of smoke. August stared at Leo calmly with her almond-shaped hazel eyes while shadows swirled around the terrapin.

December's gaze turned to spot Donatello leap across the rooftops and come to a halt next to Leonardo. The clouds thundered overhead while rain poured heavily. December dropped his soggy cigarette and eyed both of the terrapin Contractors.

"So the plot thickens, eh, August. First there were two, one Contractor and one normal mutant. Now we have two Contractors. The Wraith and…this new character." December commented.

"You can call me Donatello." Don spoke calmly.

December smirked. "So you're more talkative than the Wraith, good. Now, how about you fine gentlemen hand over the Heaven Star and no one needs to get hurt."

Leo remained silent. Don glanced at him questioningly, but his brother made no move to answer.

"Well then, it seems we've got a fight on our hands, December." August said with a grin. December sighed and stuck his hands in the pockets of his slacks. "I suppose we do."

"Donatello," Leo spoke calmly, Don glanced at him. "December's ability is pyrokinesis and August can create shock-waves to throw your heart into Cardiac arrest." He said before a katana formed in his right hand. Don smirked. "Good to know." He said as he widened his stance and whipped his bo staff out in front of him.

"Well that's not much fun if you don't let him find out on his own." August commented dryly.

The two British Contractors' eyes sparked red as did Donatello's. Leo leapt into motion, sprinting forward and hurling out shards of shadow at the two British agents. December leapt aside while August ducked.

Don sprinted at December, swinging his bo staff wildly at the Contractor. Don burst into flames only to be swiftly extinguished with a gush of the very shadows that he was still infused with by Leo. He smirked and struck at the surprised December with an overhead swing. December ducked and sprinted in, flicking out a switch blade in his right hand.

Leonardo slashed at August with the katana but she leaned this way and that, side stepping and moving out of the path of his blade. All the while, a dull ache began to build up in Leo's chest. His gaze narrowed and he flung his shadows out of his trench coat. They flew out, engulfing him and August in a storm of shadows. August rolled out of the shadows and rose to her feet as Leo leapt out at her, bringing his blade down over her head. She leapt aside and his blade struck the ground she had stood on.

Don twisted out-of-the-way of a stab and spun around in time to hook his bo staff around December's knife arm. December dropped low and swung his leg out to sweep Don off his feet. Don released him and moved back, avoiding the sweep. He slammed the butt of his bo staff into the soaked rooftop and his gaze sparked red. Sparks shot out and the other three Contractors cried out in pain, including Leonardo.

Leo felt his muscles spasm and twitch without his own control. He drew his shadows in to encase his body and leapt off the rooftop, twisting as he did so, to stab his shadow katana into the side of the building. He came to an abrupt halt and waited a moment for his muscles to relax. He swung up, landing on the katana blade in a crouch before leaping onto the rooftop. He glared at Don, who stood leaning on his bo staff with a content expression.

"You should have warned me." Leo snapped off bitterly, glancing at the two twitching forms of August and December.

Don shrugged. Leo's gaze narrowed to slits.

"Ugh, that was quite unpleasant, but a good thing you think rather quickly, eh, August?" December remarked as he rose to his feet, his attire singed and smoking in some places and his hair frizzy. August rose to her feet as well, not looking any better. "A quick shock-wave of mine was able to keep us from being electrocuted to death by your ability, Donatello." She said in reply to Don's disappointed expression.

A shadow katana formed in Leo's right hand once more as he eyed the two Contractors and cast his brother an irritated glance.

The sound of feet splashing in puddles caused the four Contractors to turn and stare at the newcomer.

Raphael leapt onto the rooftop, landing on the edge in a crouch. His sais were clutched tightly in his hands and his amber gaze smoldered in the haze created by the rain. All eyes were on him but his darted from Don to the two British agents to Leo.

Leo's grip tightened on the shadow katana he held in his right hand.

~.~.~.~

_Leo leapt over a chain link fence and landed in a crouch, absorbing the shock in his ankles. He swiftly stood and made his way into the foliage. No one had seen him, so no one had followed him. He could only hope the same for Fauna. She was supposed to meet him by the lake._

_Leo made his way through the thick overgrowth on silent feet. He had tucked away a hard drive in the satchel that was slung over his shoulder and rested on his hip. He ignored the hooting and calling of animals and the sneer of the moon overhead._

_He pushed through the dense foliage and sighed at the sight of the crystal clear lake. The moon and stars glimmered on its surface._

_Leo walked down to the water's edge and stooped low over the water in a crouch. He dipped a hand in the water and dragged it through._

_The water lit up in a phosphorous glow as the microscopic organisms on the water's surface lit up with activity. Leo slipped his hand out of the water and smiled softly at the glow._

_A cry of pain tore through the air, cutting off the sounds of the jungle. Leo stiffened and turned in the direction of the scream. He slowly rose to his feet, hand rising to grip his katana. Another series of screams echoed and Leo recognized the voice._

_He unsheathed his katana with a hissing sound and sprinted forward. He shoved through the brush, cutting aside anything that got in his path. He entered a clearing and froze._

_A dark-haired man of six feet and muscular build stood over the fallen figure of Fauna. The man was pale skinned and heavily tattooed. His crimson irises were lit with a dark hunger. He flashed Leo a pearly white grin of sadistic nature. He was clothed in loose clothes that looked too comfortable to be of any use in a combat situation. The man's dark hair was long and fell over his crimson gaze messily._

_Leo's mouth was set in a grim line as he glared the man down. Fauna lay on the ground twitching. Her green gaze was turned heavenward and blood and froth trickled from the corner of her full lips. Her skin was paler than usual but unscathed._

_"Another morsel to feed my appetite? She wasn't a chance for me, what makes you think that you will be of any danger to me?" He spoke lowly and mockingly._

_Leo's grip on his katana tightened. _

_"What do you want?" He asked the man._

_The human ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I ask myself the same question all the time. But I suppose I'd like to kill her. You should run off before my attentions turn on you."_

_Leo's gaze narrowed. The man's lips curled into a wicked smirk just before his pupils sparked red and a blue glow outlined his body._

_Leo's katana fell from his hand with a jerk of his forearm and wrist. He grunted in pain as he fell to the ground. He twitched and writhed in the dirt. Tears stung his eyes._

_The man approached leisurely. "Painful isn't it? That's my ability. I can open up all of your pain receptors and nerve endings. I overflow them with activity and you start screaming. Here, that must hurt. Let me help you up." The Contractor said as he reduced the flow of energy through Leo's pain receptors. Leo gasped and breathed with ragged breaths. He swiftly rose to his feet, unsheathing a tanto at the same time and stabbed at the Contractor's throat._

_The Contractor was ready. Pain assaulted Leo, forcing him to hesitate. The Contractor struck the back of his wrist, disarming him and gripped Leo's forearm._

_He yanked Leo into his arms, spinning the terrapin around so that his shell was to his chest, and opened his mouth. His canines sank into the flesh of Leo's throat, causing the terrapin's mouth to open in a silent gasp of pain. The Contractor drank at the blood that flowed into his mouth from a severed artery like a creature of the night._

_Leo's hands twitched and he went limp in the Contractor's grip as he swiftly lost blood. His hazel eyes gazed heavenward and began to grow unfocused and pale._

_A blue glow began to radiate fiercely in the pocket of Leo's belt. Leo fought the waves of pain and the sluggish feeling that overtook his consciousness. He fought to the surface. His head shot back, striking the Contractor's skull and causing him to stumble back. Leo's elbow struck his throat and nearly crushed his windpipe._

_Blood flowed heavily down Leo's throat and plastron from the wound left by the Contractor's sharp teeth. Leo stumbled towards Fauna's body. He collapsed to his knees beside her as his strength rapidly faded while his blood continued to flow out of his body. He fell to his hands as he gasped in air. He tore his mask off and swiftly wrapped it around the wound on his throat. The blue quickly turned red._

_Leo fell on his plastron with a breathless gasp of pain as the Contractor's power activated again. The glow in his belt grew brighter and fiercer. The Contractor's shoes came into Leo's line of sight._

_"You have more fight than anyone I've met yet. You fight because you have a reason to. I'm going to take that reason from you." The Contractor's voice sounded hoarse and bitterer than it did before. The Contractor bent down and pulled Fauna up over his shoulder before turning and walking away. Leo's gaze followed weakly, he went rigid with horror._

_The Contractor walked towards the Heaven's Gate._

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, the next chapter will be coming up soon. Don't forget to review, and if you guys are confused at all by some of the terms I used in this fic, there's some info down below this note. Also, should there be any questions or speculations, feel free to write them down in a review or PM them to me, your choice. Thanks for reading.**

**Heaven's Gate: **chaotic area of space that appeared in South America and disappeared, along with everything in a 1500 km radius around it. Its appearance apparently started a large-scale war, one in which Great Britain and Argentina participated. The area where the Gate was previously located has become inaccessible. Heaven's Gate and Hell's Gate are located on opposite ends of the globe, and are considered exact opposites of each other.

**Hell's Gate: **A mysterious and chaotic area of space that appeared in Tokyo ten years before the start of the series. Its appearance led to the rise of Contractors and Dolls. A massive Gate Wall has been constructed around it to keep civilians—or anyone else, for that matter—from entering. Several countries, including Japan, are cautiously conducting research on the Hell's Gate, exemplified by a top-secret research facility built next to the Gate Wall.

**Contractors: **Contractors are individuals who have gained supernatural powers due to the appearance of the Hell's and Heaven's Gates. The existence of Contractors is kept a secret from the general public by most governments around the world, but they are well-known to the higher echelons of society and in the criminal underworld. Contractors possess two other traits that give them a rather sinister reputation: the need to perform remuneration, which is a bizarre, obsessive compulsive "payment" for the use of their powers, and a generally pragmatic world view. This is described by the Contractors themselves as a lack of emotion in general, but not much evidence exists to verify this claim. Many Contractors exhibit at least some forms of emotion, including love, joy, guilt, and sorrow.

**Dolls: **Emotionless "mediums" created to mimic the forms of humans. Dolls can form a variety of functions; the most commonly seen is their use of "observer spirits", which serve as reconnaissance. Dolls have different mediums through which they can send their observer spirits and must be in contact with this medium while observing; for example, Mikey's medium is water, through which he can send his observer spirit anywhere else where there is water.

**Moratorium: **An intermediate between a Contractor and a Doll. Moratoria appear to be people with Contractor powers who do not require remuneration as part of their power. Unlike Contractors, they do not have control of their powers, shifting into a hypnotic state of unconsciousness as they use them. Moratoria also suffer from severe mental trauma as a result of their power.


	9. Born of Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own DTB or the TMNT.**

* * *

"Well, this is interesting, now isn't it?" December remarked with a glance at August who only nodded in reply.

Raph's amber gaze darted from Contractor to Contractor.

Donatello turned to Leo. "So, am I still supposed to keep it a secret now?"

Leo glared at him and Don sighed with a shrug. "Well whatever then. Let's get this over with. But you owe me a complete explanation." He said, pointing at Leo with a finger while giving him a suspicious look.

"What the shell is going on here?" Raph snarled.

December and August exchanged glances. "Did he say 'shell'?" She asked him with mild amusement. He grinned. "Hey, how often can someone come up with a pun like that?"

She smirked. "You should take notes."

"Good idea."

"Shut the fuck up." Raph snapped at them before turning to Leo and Don. Don shrugged and pointed at Leo.

"That was rude." December muttered.

"Typical Americans." August replied.

"Oh for the love of," Leo muttered in irritation before his pupils sparked red and he sprinted at December and August as a katana materialized in his right hand. Don moved out-of-the-way and walked over to Raphael who started forward. Don rested a hand on his plastron.

"Hold on Raph, you really shouldn't get in the middle of this. I might feel bad if you catch fire."

"Catch fire?" He asked incredulously.

Leonardo kicked August with a spinning kick before landing in a crouch where he instantly burst into flames. His shadows swirled out, putting out the fire as he rose to his feet and ducked aside as a flying blade whistled past him.

December's eyes sparked red again and flames burst around Leonardo, surrounding him and rising high into the sky. August rose to her feet, ignoring the blood that streamed from the corner of her lips. Her own gaze sparked red as Leonardo's figure was caught in those hazel orbs. Leo spun around as the flames grew hotter and taller. Pain slashed through his chest and he gasped out a breath before his shadows swirled wildly, shooting at August and wrapping around her tightly. She growled curses and kicked and squirmed in the shadowy cocoon as she fell to the ground with a thump.

Leo's hazel gaze, still glowing red turned on December. He darted forward, sprinting through the flames and swinging his katana at December. The British agent ducked and sidestepped. Leo whirled around, flinging his arm out and sending shards of shadow flying at the Contractor. December threw his arm in front of him as he attempted to twist out-of-the-way. One shard sank deep into his forearm; blood seeped into his coat sleeve. He grunted and sank to one knee as he tore it out and tossed it aside.

Raph watched anxiously, almost in a mix of disbelief and worry. Donatello watched calmly, ready to keep Raph back from the action. He removed the permanent marker from his coat pocket and rolled up his sleeve before writing briskly on bare flesh. Raph didn't even notice, so transfixed his amber gaze was on Leo.

December's gaze flashed red once more and a flame combusted in Leo's face. The terrapin Contractor stumbled back and moved aside just in time to avoid a switch blade. Leo dropped and swept December's feet out from under him, sending the British agent onto his stomach. December rolled out-of-the-way of a stabbing katana and swiftly rose to his feet. He panted and gave Leo a look of almost disbelief. He hadn't thought that Leo would have been so tough to take down.

The sounds of footsteps, made Leo and December pause. The two Contractors glanced about. Leo's gaze narrowed and December's brows rose.

Viktor, Leo's former Russian comrade, stood on the edge of one side of the rooftop, his arms crossed in front of his chest. A cigarette stuck out of the corner of his mouth. Jack, the former Marine and friend of Leo, stood on the other side of the rooftop drenched in rain. Candy sat on the edge of the other side of the rooftop, clad in a skin-tight crimson jumpsuit. She winked at Leo and smirked at December.

Leo tensed and tightened his grip on his shadow katana while Don straightened and took in the scene with calculating eyes. Raph's amber gaze darted wildly, unsure of what was going on.

"Trench, just hand over the Heaven Star. The Taskforce will let it rest if you give it up now. This is your last chance." Viktor spoke in his heavy accent.

"We'd really prefer not to take you down after all this time. Do us all a favor and hand it over." Jack added.

"Then we can kill some MI6 agents like we used to in the old days." Candy commented with a wink.

"I'm getting that sinking feeling," December thought aloud as he rose to his full height.

Leo's hazel gaze slowly roved over the scene. His grip tightened on the shadow katana.

"Make the rational decision." Viktor supplied.

Leo glanced at Viktor before hurling his katana at his feet and turning tail, quickly sprinting at his brothers. The katana burst into a swirling cloud of shadows, blinding the opposition arrayed against him as he made his escape. His hands gripped both Don and Raph's arms tightly as he leapt from the rooftop, dragging his brothers along with him.

~.~.~.~

_Clouds thundered overhead when he drifted back into consciousness. His gaze was hazy and blurred while the world spun around him wildly. Leo blinked slowly as rain pelted his shell. He shook his head and rose to his hands and knees, his right hand touched his throat, where he had wrapped his mask around a still bleeding wound. He moved both feet underneath him and rose, swaying unsteadily. He stumbled forward, straight into a tree._

_Leo wrapped his arms around it, holding onto it lest he fall back on the ground. He shivered despite himself, the rain was uncharacteristically cold and the air was thin, much unlike the usual tropical weather of South America's jungle terrain. He gasped out a breath and wrapped his hand around his throbbing throat. It felt swollen and painful. He bowed his head and inhaled deeply before gasping out his breaths. His eye lids felt heavy and he would have liked to fall asleep then and there. Leo shook his head instead and focused on the task at hand._

_A psychopathic Contractor had just taken Fauna, and he had severed an artery in Leo's throat. Leo could not go running after Fauna, not with a severed artery and blood spurting from it with every beat of his panic-driven heart. He needed to call this in, request back-up from the Contractors at the base._

_He reached into his belt pouch with a shaking hand, keeping his other arm on the tree to keep himself standing. He raised a communicator to his blood flecked lips and wet his mouth and swallowed before pressing the button on the side. Static popped from the speaker._

_"This is Underground Operation, Agent Trench reporting," Leo rasped before coughing and choking on the blood in his mouth. He swallowed it down and gasped out a breath before continuing. "Rogue down, requesting back-up and extraction… immediately…" He managed before releasing the button and gasping in breaths._

_"Trench, is the Intel secured?"_

_Leo coughed blood and absently dropped his hand to his abdomen. He grimaced. The Contractor must have damaged something internally with his abilities. He raised the communicator to his lips and pressed the button again._

_"No, we lost it… please, send help." He groaned before releasing the button. Not only was he mortally injured, but Fauna had been taken by that psychotic Contractor. He could only guess what that Contractor was doing to her or what he wanted from her._

_"Where is the Intel?"_

_"I don't know, damn it! Please send some help already!" He shouted into the communicator._

_He was met with silence._

_"Hey! Hey! You can't just do this to us! We need help!" Leo cried into the communicator, desperation creeping into his voice._

_The line went dead._

_Leo stared at the communicator with a horrified look. His eyes were wide with panic and desperation. His lips quivered as he gasped in breaths. His hands shook and the communicator fell from his already blood-slicked hand. It landed with a soft thump on the muddy ground._

_The rain fell harder, stinging Leo's bare skin with its ferocity. He stared at the ground, still using the tree to support his weight. He breathed in a breath of air with a shudder and turned his ashen features in the direction of the Heaven's Gate. He could feel this body going numb from the cold of the rain and the blood that kept pumping through the make-shift bandage around his throat. He swallowed and unsheathed his one remaining katana from a sheath on his shell. He stabbed the blade into the earth and shifted his weight onto it, using it as a cane of sorts._

_He hobbled through the undergrowth, careful to not trip over the twisting roots of the crowding trees. Each breath was harder to breathe than the last. He felt as if the air was growing thinner and the rain fell harder. He could sense something pulling at him, a strange aura, a dark feeling. His gaze, transfixed on the ground, rose to look ahead._

_The trees had decayed around him, had grown twisted and malformed. They looked diseased and rotting and dead all at once. Leo swallowed. The air was still, and there was no sound save that of the rain. Nothing moved. Nothing stirred. All was dead and frozen in a gray coating, almost like ash._

_Leo stared with his tired gaze; he had lost a lot of blood already. It was only his will-power that kept him moving and the thought of Fauna being somewhere, here, trapped inside the Gate._

_This was the Heaven's Gate._

_It was no wonder why he'd been told never to come here. Everything was dead and silent and still._

_Leonardo hobbled forward on his make-shift cane, determined to find Fauna. He knew if he wished for something inside the Gate, it would come true. At a price, yes, but his wish would come true. Leo closed his eyes for a moment as he walked, wishing to find Fauna. He didn't know how long it was that he'd been walking like that, only that it had been a long time. Something seemed to have guided him; the rain had felt as if it were pushing him somewhere._

_Leo's eye lids slowly lifted and he stared at the sight ahead of him with weariness. He couldn't bring himself to have enough strength to feel anything other than the dull ache from his blood loss. He blinked and shook his head, wincing as pain flared through his already wounded throat._

_His alertness returned and his gaze narrowed at the sight._

_The psychotic Contractor sat on a tree stump with his hands cradling his head as he looked Leo over with that crimson gaze. His tongue flicked out over his lips and he smirked. Fauna laid twisted on the ground before him, her long black hair was a matted and mangled mess and clung to her damp and pale face. She looked dead. The Contractor clapped slowly._

_"Welcome to the Heaven's Gate. I would've thought you too cowardly to come. I was ready to go out and find you myself. This one is pleasing to the eyes. She did try to fight back, but she wouldn't use her ability, how pathetic. But now you're here, and I can finally acquire that which I came for." He spoke smoothly as he rose from the stump._

_"She better not be dead," Leo managed as he started forward, still relying on his katana to help him stand._

_"No, she's not dead yet. I still need my information from her, but I can use her to get some out of you." He spoke as he dropped to one knee next to Fauna. His gaze sparked red._

_"Give me the notes on the mutant-moratorium experiments, and the location of your family of mutants." He hissed. "Or she pays for your silence."_

_Leo stiffened. "I don't know what you're talking about." He answered coldly. He didn't know anything about any mutant-moratorium experiments and he wasn't about to do anything to endanger his family._

_The Contractor smirked and Fauna's spine arched as she felt some sort of horrible pain from his ability._

_Leo gritted his teeth and started forward._

_"Come closer, and it gets worse."_

_Leo forced himself to remain still._

_"Now, these experiments, I'm certain you have information. After all, you did volunteer as the first mutant-moratorium."_

_Leo felt a chill run down his shell and he froze. Mutant-moratoriums. His gaze widened and he dropped it to the ashen earth as realization dawned on him. He'd been an experiment. The Taskforce had used him as an experiment._

_The Contractor watched and smirked as he put the pieces together. "You didn't know. You didn't know you were just an experiment, did you?"_

_Leo's surprised gaze met the psychotic Contractor's own hungry glinting crimson eyes._

_"They used you to try to make perfectly command-operating moratorium soldiers. Soldiers that would go moratorium on command and likely perish just as soon after. They tried using humans, but like I said, they perished swiftly and became child-like and very much useless for warfare. But a mutated bipedal turtle with a set of martial arts skills? They couldn't have asked for a better candidate." The Contractor laughed._

_"And I bet your female partner here went along with it the entire way. She was just documenting your actions and behavior."_

_"You're wrong." Leo rasped swiftly. "You're wrong! She wouldn't do that to me! She," He began._

_"Loves you?" The Contractor supplied with a sadistic glint in his crimson gaze. "Don't be absurd. She's a Contractor. We don't love anything—least of all mutated freaks used for experiments and cannon fodder."_

_Leo faltered in trying to argue that the psychotic Contractor was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to disprove it. He always knew that there had been a possibility that Fauna had used him. He'd tried pretending it was nothing, and when he finally confronted her about it, he'd let her assure him with lies. Leo's face fell as a cold hand clamped over his heart._

_His katana fell in the mud and he dropped to his knees._

_The Contractor smirked. "Oh, not so tough now, are you, now that the proverbial cat is out of the bag? Now that you know that this Contractor never cared for you?"_

_Leo didn't say anything; he continued staring at the mud. The Contractor made a displeased sound. "If you won't give me the information I need, I'll take it from her. I'm sure you told her where your family is. In that case, you're no longer needed."_

_The Contractor's eyes sparked red and Leo felt an enormous burst of pain blossom in his chest. He gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut. As weak as he was in this state, he wouldn't allow the Contractor to hear him scream. The pain rose up his spine and into his head. It began to build there. His skull throbbed and Leo clutched his head in his hands with a groan._

_"My ability let's me activate every nerve in your body, and over-stimulate it with a wave of energy that can cause the muscle that it controls to paralyze, tear, or burst. I'm sure you feel like you've got a splitting headache. Now, a bursting brain might not be the most painful way to die, but I'm sure you'll appreciate the intent." He explained with a smirk._

_Leo felt like his skull was going to explode, and he wasn't exaggerating. He groaned painfully as the headache swiftly became something worse._

_"I'm sure this doesn't hurt nearly as bad as finding out that the Contractor you 'loved' doesn't return the feeling." He commented with a snicker._

_"That's… where… you're wrong." Fauna snarled as her eyes snapped open. Her green gaze sparked red and the Contractor screamed._

_Leo's gaze rose swiftly as the immense pain vanished and he stared in shock._

_The Contractor stumbled back, crying colorful curses and clutching at his body as if something was being torn out of him._

_The red glow faded from the Contractor's gaze and he glared down at Fauna as he panted while sweat dripped down his face. "Stupid bitch, what did you do to me?!" He snarled as he started forward._

_Leo started to get up and run forward only to fall on his plastron in the mud._

_Fauna's gaze sparked red again and the Contractor gave a shriek. He shook his head and sprinted away, running deeper into the Gate. The red glow faded from Fauna's gaze and she turned her head in Leo's direction. She had a pained look on her face._

_Leo crawled forward, digging his fingers in the mud and dragging himself towards Fauna. His gaze was tired and confused and hurt as it was focused on Fauna._

_He finally made it to her side and forced his worn and aching body into a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around Fauna and lifted her onto his lap. He brushed her hair out of her face._

_"I'm sorry, Leo." She breathed, watching his face with equally tired eyes._

_"Don't." Leo shook his head. "Fauna, what did you do?"_

_She smiled. "I used my Contractor ability. This was the last time I could use it before its price would kill me."_

_Leo's eyes widened. "What?" He breathed._

_"My ability requires price of rupturing my internal organs one by one. This was the last possible time I could do it without an instantaneous death, Leo." She whispered._

_Leo shook his head. "No, no, you're wrong."_

_"I'm right."_

_Leo screwed his eyes shut before opening them again, with tears welling up. "How can you just leave me after this? It isn't right. You can't leave me like this, Fauna. Why would you even use your ability if this was the cost? I thought self preservation was everything for a Contractor."_

_"What's the point of self preservation when you know you're going to die? Being so close to death, just one thought away... It changes everything about a Contractor, Leo." __She smiled softly and lifted a hand to cup his cheek as a tear ran down her face. "You made me feel more human than anyone else, Leo. I'm glad I met you, and I hope you can forgive me for using you the way I did." She whispered before dropping her hand and sighing. She coughed and wheezed as she drowned in her own blood. Leo's eyes betrayed his pain. He held her close and she stared up at him with those brilliant green eyes. "Leo, there's a," She began quietly before her body shuddered and her mouth went slack. Her green gaze went still and her limbs were limp._

_Leo swallowed the cold lump in his throat. "Fauna please don't leave me here." He whispered, staring at her. She remained silent. He pulled her up to his chest, holding her close and resting his chin on her head. Another dead, and it was his fault. Leo screwed his eyes shut as he held her tightly. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He was alone again._

_Alone forever._

_He could feel sobs wracking his frame. He had only known her for a year, and she made such an impact on him. She had constantly comforted him. She had been there, and she had still betrayed his trust. She had betrayed his trust, and he had still loved her for it._

_The blue glow had built up to radiance inside of his belt pouch. It shined brightly, almost like a star._

_He threw his head back and a cry of anger and betrayal and sadness tore out of his throat. The blue glow outlined his body and swirling masses of shadow howled through the dead trees and ashen landscape._

_Shadows swept through the trees, blotting out everything with its inky blackness. The wave of shadows swept over Leonardo, blotting out the sky. There was nothing beyond the darkness as it consumed and enveloped everything. Only the red that glowed from two hazel orbs could be seen through the darkness._

_-,-,-,-_

_Viktor sat on a tree branch, looking like he had splitting headache as he glanced at the bowl of melted ice cream beside him on the branch. He glared the ice cream down. He hated his payment. Having to eat ice cream until it gave him a brain freeze was a pain in the ass. He smacked the bowl, letting it fall back to the ground with a crack and smash as the bowl broke into pieces. He sighed and glanced up at the starry sky and smirked at the sight of the glowing full moon._

_"Yo, Viktor," Jack's voice rumbled from the ground level. Viktor glanced down at him. "What?"_

_"Leo and Fauna got caught, we've been ordered to recover the Intel and cut off any loose ends. They're dead."_

_Viktor sighed. "Shit, now we have to go? This is bull. I wanted more time off."_

_"Yeah man, I hear you. Let's go get our orders and get it over with. I ain't meaning to spend more time than I have to on this crap."_

_Viktor jumped down and landed in a crouch before standing. He stiffened at the sound of something howling and turned in its direction. He froze as a cloak of shadows blotted out everything around him, blocking out even the moonlight._

_"Viktor, what the fuck, man?" Jack snapped._

_"This isn't me. Something a lot stronger is doing that." Viktor replied. His eyes sparked red and he grasped at the shadows around him before frowning. "That's not right. I should have control here…" He muttered to himself._

_He couldn't even see his nose through the inky darkness that surrounded them. He fumbled through the darkness but found that made him extremely uncomfortable. He didn't know what he was walking into and he wouldn't know until he walked into it. Viktor growled a curse and felt for a tree. He felt something hard and flinched at the sound of a shrill cry of surprise._

_"Jack, shut up."_

_"Man, you can't expect me not to flip when you pull some shit like that."_

_"Would you quit acting like that, we don't know what we're dealing with here."_

_Viktor sighed and finally made it to a tree. He leaned against it._

_"Jack, you got a communicator on you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Call Candy, she might be able to," Viktor began._

_The darkness whipped around them slowly, moving. Viktor glanced at Jack. The former Marine pointed past him. "Viktor, it's Leo."_

_Viktor followed Jack's pointing figure and stared._

_Leonardo walked towards them with straight shoulders and his mask still wrapped around his throat. The mask had turned red in replacement of its former blue color. His hazel gaze was hard, cold, and detached. Blood stained his jaw line and trailed down his throat and onto his plastron. A black wavering trench coat fluttered in the breeze as he approached. His hands were crusted with blood. He passed by them, tossing a pocketbook and an external hard drive at them as he passed._

_"You may want to leave before this place gets blasted to Hell. The Gate is closing in on itself." Leo said with a new edge to his voice before breaking into a dead sprint._

_Viktor caught both items and stared. "Shit, we need to get the hell out of here." He snarled as he broke into a sprint after the mutant turtle._

_"He's a Contractor." Jack said as he ran alongside Viktor._

_Viktor glanced up at the sky. "That's not the most shocking surprise about tonight."_

_Jack followed his gaze and his eyes went wide. The moon was gone—as were most of the stars._

~.~.~.~

The three brothers raced across the roof tops swiftly, leaping and sprinting. Raph kept shooting his two calmer brothers glances but didn't speak. He was far too busy keeping up with them in their swift flight to bother with his questions. He glanced up at the sky at the sight of a shooting star.

"Raphael." Leo said, noticing his brother slowing down. Raph stopped in his tracks, staring at the sky as he noticed several stars shining brighter than the others. Leo slowed to a halt, grabbing Don's arm and halting him as well.

"Raphael, we need to leave." Leo reiterated.

"Leo, what the fuck happened?"

"I'll explain later." Leo said. "But this is not the time or place."

"The fuck it is. An entire fucking continent disappears. The same damn chunk of land that you were on! We get this fake sky, humans are running around with magical powers, and now you and Don have these same fucking powers? What the fuck is going on?" He snarled, turning on Leo.

Leo whirled around, eyes sparking red as an immense wall of fire flew at the three brothers. A huge barrier of black shadows leapt up between the brothers and the flames. Leo's gaze narrowed and he snapped the black goggles over his eyes as he diverted all of his energy into holding back the flames.

"Donatello." He spoke calmly.

The purple masked Contractor smirked. "I don't think so. I'm not going to risk my life."

Raph shot Don an incredulous look.

Leo only dropped the barrier and sprinted at his brothers. He leapt at them, but Donatello moved out of the way at the last second with a narrowed gaze. Leo tackled Raphael, eliciting a grunt and shout from the red masked terrapin. The two flew over the edge of the rooftop, plummeting from the top of a seven story building to the ground below. Leo released his brother and landed in a crouch on the ground before his gaze sparked red and Raph landed safely, albeit painfully, in a bed of shadows. Leo stood and pulled Raphael to his feet before sprinting, dragging his dazed brother along with him.

They wove between buildings before taking to the rooftops again, Raph following almost obediently.

Leonardo cleared the gap between two buildings and landed in a roll. He straightened and glanced back. Raph leapt onto the roof top next to him but Donatello was still nowhere to be seen. Leo's gaze scanned the rooftops but he spotted no movement. Raphael stared at his older brother.

"Leo, what the shell is going on?"

"I'll explain when it's safe." He said before turning and dropping into an alley in a crouch. Raphael growled something under his breath and dropped next to Leo.

"What about Don? We just gonna leave without him?" Raph asked.

Leo ignored him as he proceeded to lift a manhole cover.

"Leo." Raph growled.

"I'll explain when it's safe."

Raph shoved his older brother into a brick wall, pressing a sai to his throat. "Tell me now."

Leo's pale hazel gaze met Raph's blazing amber one. He seemed to search for something in those golden orbs before he spoke.

"Donatello is going to die."

* * *

**A/N: Any questions? Also, most of the flash-backs are done and we can finally move onto the action :)**


	10. Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or DTB.**

* * *

Raphael stared at Leo for a moment in shock; the older terrapin's gaze was cold and detached. Raph shoved his brother against the wall, Leo's head smacked against brick and stars burst into his vision. He shook his head and glanced up to see Raphael clambering up to the roof tops with desperation speeding his movements. Leo watched calmly. Raph disappeared over the rooftop and Leo turned his gaze to the open manhole.

He could make it to safety in the sewers. He was outnumbered and outmatched up here, not to mention that he didn't have enough power left from his last payment to actually do anything useful. He would need to make another payment if he wanted to do any good, but that would take far too much time to be of any use. The sound of water dripping turned his attention a puddle by his foot. The water rippled of its own accord as a pale green-blue specter appeared on its surface.

Michelangelo's observer spirit. Leo could recognize it anywhere.

Leonardo watched it. He froze and dropped his gaze to the pocket of his trench coat. A soft blue glow emanated from his pocket, a glow he knew all too well. Synchrotron radiation. A sure sign of Contractor influence, but Leo wasn't using his ability, and nothing else should have caused the glow.

He turned his gaze up to the rooftops. He didn't have much time to do anything. He removed the pocket watch from his pocket and placed it up against the side of his head. The metal was cool to the touch. He could feel the dents and scratches on it. The ticking of the gears inside the watch thundered and reverberated in his skull.

~.~.~.~

Donatello spun his metal bo staff in front of him as he eyed the British Contractor standing across from him. The man looked more than a little upset. His once finely tailored clothes were ruined by rain and electricity. His hair was a mess as well. Don watched the agent carefully before smirking.

"You don't have any more power left, do you?" He asked calmly. December raised both brows.

"Astute, fellow, aren't you? You're right. I don't."

"I just made a payment. I'm fully charged." Don supplied. The British agent nodded. "Yes, I figured as much." He glanced over his shoulder and worried expression crossed his features for a moment. "As much as I'd like to engage in pleasantries with you all night, I can see that we haven't the time. The other Contractors are coming and they most definitely mean to kill you and I. No loose ends and that sort of thing." December said with a sigh before sprinting at Don, a switch blade appearing in his hand.

Don leapt aside and struck out with his bo staff, his pupils registered red and sparks danced on the edge of his bo staff. December ducked and kicked out at Don. The terrapin moved back, the glow faded from his gaze swiftly. He moved in again as December threw the knife at Don. The purple masked Contractor shifted aside, the blade grazed his cheek and a thin line of blood followed its path, but his bo staff swung out at December's legs.

December leapt back and Don slapped a hand on the wet rooftop. His gaze registered red and sparks danced across the surface of the puddle. December's eyes went wide and a soundless scream escaped his throat while his nerves jumped wildly. He swiftly tore a piece of his coat sleeve off before stuffing it in his mouth and ingesting it with a pained gulp. His gaze sparked red and a line of flames erupted between Don and December, breaking the electric connection between them. December recovered his look of ease and smirked at Donatello's worried expression.

"I'm certain you know that I've just completed a payment, although I've never had to resort to completing it in such an unsavory manner. You pushed my hand, Donatello. The others are drawing nearer and I can't afford to fight them now. It's been a pleasure." December spoke swiftly before his eyes sparked red.

"Don! Don!"

Don turned at the sound of his name being called before he burst into flames. A scream of agony tore through his throat. He dropped his bo staff and slapped at the flames while screaming. His lab coat blazed and skin blistered.

Raphael leapt onto the rooftop and froze at the sight of his brother up in flames. "Donnie!" He cried in horror. Don stumbled around and dropped into a puddle of water with a splash, but the puddle did not stop the flames. He continued screaming and slapping at the flames even as his skin began crisping over. December's gaze faded back to normal and he turned to regard Raphael before glancing over his shoulder. "Sorry, then, I don't have time for you." December apologized before leaping off the rooftop as three other figures appeared on the rooftop's edge.

Raph shook off his horror and ran to Don's side. A hand roughly shoved him aside, sending Raph to the ground with a thud. He shook his head and met Donatello's surprised gaze. The flames had eaten and destroyed the nerves that acted as pain receptors. Don laid flat on the ground and stared at Raphael as flames danced over his skin. A sudden look of understanding passed over Don's burning features before a wall of moving shadow formed in front of Raph's snout, blocking their connection. He glanced up in shock.

Leo stood over him, black goggles snapped over his hazel gaze and a look of grim concentration on his features. Several stars glowed brightly in the night sky above Leo's head. Raph watched as one star fell from the sky. He slowly rose to his feet and dropped his gaze to stare at Leo. Sudden realization dawned on his features.

Leo turned swiftly, dropping the wall of shadow and shoved his brother off the rooftop. Raph gave a shout of surprise as he fell from a two-story building.

Leo whirled around, ducking in time to avoid a blast of energy from burning a hole in his chest. His gaze sparked red and a whirling mass of shadows leapt up from the alley behind him, shooting towards the three contractors like a torrent of water.

Leonardo glanced over the side of the rooftop to spot Raph standing and shaking his head. Leo glanced back at the Contractors trying to fight their way through the shadows, one was succeeding.

Leo leapt down, dropping next to Raphael in a crouch. He rose to his feet and clamped his hand around Raph's wrist before dragging his brother along. He sprinted through the back alleys, his mind racing to pick out every detail as he rushed to get to safety. He heard a muffled sound and dropped into a crouch, pulling Raphael down with him. A blast of energy shot over their heads. Leo stood and shoved Raphael out-of-the-way. His gaze sparked red as the shadows of the alley swarmed around him.

He sent another torrent of swirling angry shadows at the attacking Contractors before grabbing Raph's wrist. His brother became insubstantial. Raph's eyes went wide. "Leo, what the," He shouted but his voice died out as he slipped below the ground, in the sewer tunnels below. Leo straightened and turned his body out of the path of a shadow blade.

A katana formed in Leo's right hand and it rose just in time to stop the European long sword from striking him. Viktor stood in front of him, pushing power behind his blade, his entire body wafting with shadows, eyes glowing crimson. Leo dropped in to a roll between Viktor's legs and rose to his feet behind the Contractor. He whirled around, swinging his katana at Viktor's neck. The Russian spun around, blocking the blade with his own. The two stood pushing back and forth for a moment before a blast of energy flew straight at Leo.

The terrapin stepped aside and Viktor stumbled into the blast. The energy burst upon hitting Viktor, sending the Russian flying into a dumpster with a snarl of pain before going still. Leo glanced down the alley to spot Candy sprinting at him with a grin creasing her lips. Leo's gaze narrowed and he hurled his katana at her. She hit it with a blast of glowing blue energy and the katana burst into a cloud of shadow.

Leo whirled around only for two strong arms to wrap around him in a crushing grip. He twisted and struggled, his broken ribs radiated pain upon pain and he gritted his teeth from it. The powerful grip vanished and Leo dropped to the ground as a calloused hand tore his goggles off. He grunted and lifted his hazel gaze up to see Jack standing over him. Jack's eyes sparked red and Leo looked away, but he was too slow. An alien presence swarmed through his consciousness, pushing him aside and taking over.

Jack's body crumpled to the ground with listless eyes. Leo rose to both feet and glanced at Candy who calmly walked towards him. Leo smirked. "I got him." He said smoothly.

Candy wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him with a devious smirk. Leo stumbled back, into a wall. He smirked down at the female Contractor. "You almost killed Viktor."

"I know. The cranky bastard got in the way when I was trying to hit our captive here." She crooned as she stroked his collar bones before sliding a finger between the scutes of his plastron. Leo smirked and placed his hands on her waist. "You're so cruel to Leo. The guy never got laid, and now you're gonna take advantage of him while I've got him in a trap?"

"Are you complaining, Jack?" Candy asked with a croon.

Leo grinned wide. "Not at all."

She smirked and her hand trailed lower down Leo's plastron. The terrapin's breathing hitched at the touch and he suddenly began laughing. Candy raised an eye brow. "What's so funny, there, Jack?"

Leo kept laughing. "Does this guy even have any junk? 'Cause I have no idea where it is, girl." He snickered. Candy smirked. "I know exactly where it is." She said as she drove a fist into the side of his skull. Leo stumbled aside and fell to the ground. His gaze was blank for a moment before he blinked and shook his head. The alien-controlling-presence was gone from his mind. He rose to his feet and glanced at Candy.

His hazel gaze questioned her assistance silently. Candy only shrugged with a smirk. "I have a feeling that you've got good reasons to be running around with two Gate artifacts, Leo. I like you. Don't ruin what I've done for you tonight." She answered with a wink before turning and running off. Leo stared after her before his gaze sparked red and he became insubstantial. He phased through the ground, ignoring the two unconscious Contractors as he slipped into the darkness of the sewers.

His gaze faded to its normal hue as he touched down in sewer water. He turned at the sound of movement. An uppercut sent him reeling back with stars in his eyes. He shook his head, ridding the stars from his view only to recover his sight enough to see a fist coming into view.

Leo ducked the attack, waiting for his opponent to punch before using the attacker's momentum against him. Leo gripped his attacker's legs and threw him over his shell. The sound of a heavy splash told Leo that his attacker was down. The Contractor whirled around, his gaze sparked red for a moment before quickly fading. Raph slowly rose to his feet in the dirty sewer water, his amber gaze blazed furiously.

Leo took a step back cautiously. "Raphael," He began.

"No. I'm done with you. I'm _**done**_ with you! You should'a just stayed wherever the hell you were, asshole! We were just fuckin' fine without ya'!" Raph snapped.

"Fine isn't how I would word it." Leo returned bitterly. "You were struggling to care for Michelangelo and you could barely contain Donatello."

"Don't you even fucking mention Donnie's name, Leo! You killed him! You dragged him into whatever mess you fucking got yourself into! He's dead _**because of you**_!" He voiced dropped several octaves as he snarled out those three words, pointing at Leo aggressively.

Leo froze at that and his gaze narrowed. "A lot of people are dead because of me, Raphael. This world is not the one we were raised in. Things have changed. You want to know what happened when I was away training? I was threatened and pressured into joining a crime syndicate. I was almost killed on countless occasions. I killed people when I didn't want to. I was experimented on with even knowing it. I lost _everything,_ even myself. And you know what? I did it for _you_." He hissed.

Raph's amber gaze narrowed and he slid his sais free from his belt. "Let me show you my gratitude, then, asshole."

Leo's gaze hardened. He didn't know why he had reacted the way he had. Why was he feeling so… angry? He was a Contractor. A merciless—emotionless—killer. His gaze sparked red and two katanas formed in his hands from the shadows. "You don't want to fight me, Raphael."

Raph's amber gaze narrowed. "No. I do." He snarled as he sprinted forward. Leo huffed out a deep breath and sprinted forward to meet him. They leapt and their blades clashed with a spray of sparks. They landed in a skid, water splashing wildly as they swiftly turned to race back at each other. Raph stabbed at Leo with a sai. The Contractor swiftly inserted a katana in the path of the blade and rolled over the back of Raph's shell, landing behind him in a crouch.

_How could break the one thing you sought to protect?_

Raphael stood and turned around swiftly as Leo began to rise from his crouch. He swung out two kicks at Leo's face, but the Contractor moved back, swinging his left arm behind himself before bringing it forward to intercept another of Raph's sais.

_The one thing you promised to bleed and be broken for by wounds so much more than physical._

Leonardo threw his defending arm out, setting Raph off-balance and swinging at the red-clad turtle's throat with one of his katanas. Raph stumbled back, narrowly dodging the swing that would have slit his throat open. Leo's other katana stabbed at Raph's abdomen and the younger terrapin shoved aside the stab with a bat from his sai. He thrusted both of his sais at Leo's exposed plastron. Leo rolled out the way, coming to his feet up behind Raphael.

_You were the leader. You chose to protect them. And you failed._

Leo's mind was racing with memories and frantic thoughts. What was he doing? Why was he fighting Raphael? He shouldn't even be angry. He was a Contractor.

_Who are you now?_

Leo moved back, creating some space between him and Raphael as his brother whirled around, sais raised and ready to defend.

_The leader?_

None of this made sense to Leonardo. He glanced down at his pocket; a weak blue glow was building up. He released one of his katanas, letting the shadows slip from his fingers as he reached into his pocket and wrapped a hand around the Heaven Star. His entire arm went numb and he hissed in pain, dropping the item. He turned his attention back to Raphael and he ducked just in time to dodge a stab for his throat. He kicked a leg out, sweeping Raph off his feet.

_No._

Raphael dropped a sai and gripped the edge of Leo's trench coat. Leo's eyes went wide. "Raph, no!"

_You failed them._

Shadows whipped out of their own accord, snaking around Raphael's arm and wrapping around his throat. Raphael gasped out and clawed at the shadows wrapped around his throat as they began crushing his wind-pipe. Leo's gaze sparked red and the shadows fled from Raphael's body. Raph inhaled with a gasp and Leo sighed in relief.

_And you deserve to die, Leo._

Suddenly he was lying on his shell with a sai pressed to his throat, drawing a thin a line of blood. Leo's hazel gaze carefully watched Raph's furious amber gaze. "Do it, Raphael. You'd be doing the both of us a favor." Leo supplied. Why would he say that? His first duty was to himself. Self-preservation came before everything else. Leo's thoughts were swirling madly, a mix of shock and frustration and regret.

Raph swallowed and his mouth twitched. He tightened his grip on the sai.

Leo noticed his hesitation. He placed his right hand over the hand on the sai. Raph's amber gaze went wide. He didn't want to kill Leo. The Contractor pushed Raph's hand down on his throat, drawing more blood. The back of Raph's hand struck Leo's snout and he yanked his sai from Leo's throat. Leo worked his jaw and rose onto his elbows.

Raph stared at the sewer water that streamed around them. "I hate you." He whispered.

"I know." Leo returned. "But I don't hate you."

"I don't care. You got him killed. Donnie… he's dead because of you. Master Splinter… he's dead because of you too. Even Mikey, he's the way he is now, because of you." Raph snapped quietly.

Leo's gaze dropped to the brackish water. He reached into his trench coat for his pocket watch. His hand closed over emptiness. He frowned and sat up, patting his pockets with increasing worry. He let out a panicked sound and stood up, yanking off his trench coat and searching the pockets.

Raph stared at him, quickly noticing that something was very wrong. "Leo, what," He began.

Leo turned on him sharply. "The pocket watch, Raph! Where is it?" He asked with wide eyes and shaking hands.

"What pocket watch? Leo what the fuck are you worrying about a pocket watch for?" He asked critically.

"It's my price. I need to pay for… shit. Shit. Shit." Leo was cursing now, something very rare, as he hurriedly slipped his coat on.

Raph snatched his wrist before Leo could even start to run. "What are you talking about, Leo? Can't this shit wait?"

Leo yanked his wrist free. "No! You don't understand, Raph! If I don't make a payment—if I miss—I'll," he couldn't even finish his sentence as he swiftly turned and sprinted down the sewer tunnel. Sweat beaded his skin, and it wasn't from exertion.

He couldn't miss a payment. He'd heard tell of a Contractor who had been held captive and had been forced to forgo his payment. They'd said that the Contractor had melted like butter. Leo knew the melting bit was probably bull, but he knew the dire implications of not fulfilling the contract.

He had to find his pocket watch.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, I should've warned you a bit better about the character death. And, yeah, more character deaths ahead. Please stick around, the bumpy ride is coming to an end.**


	11. Decisions

**A/N: So I've decided that it's time to finish this up soon so I can finish up Shadows on the Wall. It's been weird switching between the two when I update. We have only a few more chapters left followed by an epilogue. Thanks for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or DtB.**

* * *

He tore the manhole cover off and it clanged against a wall. He swiftly clambered out of the sewer and sprinted down the alley way. His hazel gaze was wild with panic and sweat dripped from his body. He paid no heed to the dull ache of broken bones poking at internal organs.

He came across the bodies of the two unconscious Contractors and stopped. He spun around, his eyes searching the ground franticly. His breaths came out in irregular gasps. He sprinted down the alley, back the way he had towed Raph through. How could he have lost the one thing he relied on for survival?

He was a Contractor, damn it. An obsessive compulsive perfectionist. He'd always been one, even before his change into a guiltless-emotionless-killer.

He came to a halt and glanced up at the top of the two-story building he had thrown Raph off of. He paid it no more thought and swiftly clambered up the fire escape to reach the top. He reached the top and swung his body over the lip of the roof, landing in a crouch. His gaze scanned the rooftop, passing over the charred corpse of his brother without emotion.

He caught a flash of silver in his peripheral vision and turned his gaze in that direction. His hazel gaze narrowed as he spotted a figure standing on another rooftop with his pocket-watch dangling from its hand. He rose to his full height, sweat beading his skin and his breathing erratic.

The figure wore loose fitting clothes and a mottled brown cloak and cowl covered most of his features. Leo watched the figure cautiously before he spoke loud enough for the other to hear him from across the street that separated the two rooftops.

"You have something that belongs to me." He bit off, though his voice was shaking from exertion. He clutched a hand to his chest, where he could feel a dull pain throbbing from his inability to complete his contract payment.

The other figure made no move. "You have something that belongs to us. A fair exchange is all we ask." He replied in a melodic and deeply male voice.

Leo winced as a sharp pain tore through his chest but his hazel gaze was focused on the man across the way. "You don't understand the full implications of what is going on."

The figure slipped the pocket-watch into the folds of his cloak. "If you won't cooperate, I will be forced to act, Wraith, and you are in no condition to fight me."

Leo released a shaky breath and widened his stance, glaring the other down.

The cloaked male broke into a dead sprint and leapt off the edge of the building, towards Leo's rooftop. Leo drew a tanto from within the folds of his trench coat and watched the figure close the distance between the two rooftops. The male landed on the edge of Leo's rooftop in a crouch, his cloak settling around his figure.

The cloaked male stood, drawing back his hood to reveal a bald head and brilliant green eyes. His features were smooth and pale. He was an attractive man, with high cheekbones and full lips. His green eyes were settled on Leo, focused and determined. A wooden cross hung from a thick cord around his slim neck.

Leo studied the other for a moment. "A monk and a Contractor. You must be the one from MI6 who was specially hired to kill me."

The monk held no humor at those words. He lifted the cross to lips and murmured several words in Latin. He bowed his head, pressing the cross to his forehead, before lowering it back to the end of its cord.

"Wraith, I bid you a final warning. Hand me the Gate Artifact or I will be forced to act."

Leonardo's grip tightened on the tanto. He couldn't afford to fight—but he couldn't afford to give up the Heaven Star. Either choice meant certain death. He tensed and entered a fighting stance. The monk scrutinized him for a moment. "The Lord's Will, be done." He spoke reverently before his eyes sparked red.

Leo ducked and rolled to his feet as something flashed brightly where he had been standing just a moment before. He sprinted at the monk. The monk held his hand out and a translucent object materialized in his hand in the form of a mace. The monk swung the weapon out at Leo as the terrapin drew closer. Leo ducked under the strike and raised his tanto, striking at the monk in a slashing motion.

The monk leapt back, but his cloak tore apart as Leo slashed through it. The terrapin snatched hold of the torn off piece and quickly generated some distance between himself and the monk, watching the monk carefully. Leo hurled his tanto at the monk as he removed a silver pocket-watch from the torn off part of the monk's cloak. The monk batted the tanto aside with a swing of his mace and his brows shot up as he noticed that Leo was now in possession of the pocket-watch. His mace shifted into the form of a spear and was hurled at the terrapin.

Leo leapt out of the spear's path and wrapped his fingers tightly around the pocket-watch, unwilling to release it. He spun around and leapt onto another rooftop, sprinting in a mad dash to get away from the monk. He needed to make his payment, and he couldn't do it with the monk trying to kill him.

Leo dropped into an alley, not bothering to look back and see if the monk was following him, he already knew that his enemy was not going to let him go so easily. He ran through the labyrinth of back alleys, his mind picking apart every detail as he ran, allowing his rational Contractor mind to aid his escape. He came to a halt and turned his gaze up to the dark sky.

Leo hopped onto a dumpster and clambered up a fire escape until he reached the rooftops again. His trench coat fluttered behind him as he continued his sprint across the rooftops. His breathing was still erratic and irregular as he had yet to fulfill his contract payment. His legs pumped tirelessly and his arms swung with each movement of his legs.

Rain began stinging at his eyes and sweat ran down his body. Lightning flashed, illuminating the world before plunging it again into an even blacker darkness.

Leonardo's eyes went wide and he stumbled onto his plastron in a puddle as a violent surge of pain flashed through his body. He grunted with effort as he rose to one knee, his pocket-watch clasped tightly in one hand, the chain hanging from between his fingers.

Another surge of pain had him bracing his hands against the ground for support. He clenched his teeth and screwed his eyes shut against it. He could feel his muscles spasming and twitching underneath his skin in ways he couldn't possibly control.

"Well. Well. Well. I've seen you before, haven't I?" An all too familiar smooth voice spoke from behind him.

Leo stiffened and turned his head to stare at the speaker. Memories flashed through his pale hazel gaze.

_A dark-haired man of six feet and muscular build stood over the fallen figure of Fauna. The man was pale skinned and heavily tattooed. His crimson irises were lit with a dark hunger. He flashed Leo a pearly white grin of sadistic nature. He was clothed in loose clothes that looked too comfortable to be of any use in a combat situation. The man's dark hair was long and fell over his crimson gaze messily._

His eyes narrowed dangerously and he rose to his feet, ignoring the pain that threatened to break his control over himself.

"You." Leo bit off, glaring at the man venomously.

"Me." The dark-haired-red-eyed Contractor replied with a smirk, flashing a set of cosmetically altered canines. He was dressed in a black jumpsuit accented with red splashes that resembled blood spatters. His red gaze glowed with malevolent intent, his pupils faded to black as he studied the terrapin before him. "You can call me Ravage. That happens to be my contractor-code assignment."

Leo glared Ravage down, squaring off his shoulders and dropping his head low as he glared from under his brows at the Contractor. His hands tightened into fists at his sides.

Ravage's eyebrows rose at the display. "And what do you intend on doing to me, Wraith? You have no power left and you are exhausted from not making your payment. You are unarmed. You are just as weak as when we first were acquainted."

Leonardo's muscles tensed in memory of that event. Back then he had been too naïve to save Fauna. He was an emotionless-guiltless-heartless killer now. His gaze narrowed to slits. He could finally put his powers to a different use. He could kill Ravage, and he knew it would make him feel better. But with what?

Ravage was right. He didn't have any power or weapons and he was exhausted. Leo studied Ravage's figure, his Contractor rationality picking the red-eyed Contractor apart—searching for weaknesses. Ravage was thinner now—one might say he was emaciated. He dressed outlandish. His stance betrayed his cockiness and his arrogance. He saw Leo as an easy target. An easy kill.

Leo straightened and gave Ravage a cursory look. He was the type of Contractor who only relied on his ability and nothing else. Ravage had a powerful ability—Leo agreed on that—but Ravage didn't seem to rely on much else. He had no strategy and his sadistic nature made him feel that he didn't need one. Leo had fought many people just like Ravage before.

They had always relied on something else to get the work done for them—and their weapon always failed when they had needed it the most.

Leo sprinted at Ravage, knowing exactly how to take the Contractor down. Ravage smirked and his gaze sparked red. Leo stumbled and sprawled out on the ground at Ravage's feet, gritting his teeth against the overwhelming pain in his stomach.

Ravage crooned at the sight and knelt next to Leo on one knee, increasing the pain that Leo felt with but a single thought. The hazel-eyed terrapin gasped and screwed his eyes shut against the agony that tore through his insides. He felt as if everything inside of him was liquefying and burning like acid. Ravage lifted Leo's face to his own, licking at his revealed canines with a dart of a pointed tongue. He noticed a silvery scar on Leo's throat from the last time they had met and Ravage smirked at the sight of his mark on Leo.

"You were always mine." Ravage hissed as he lowered his mouth to Leo's neck to complete his contract payment. He sank his cosmetically altered canines into Leo's throat and the turtle stiffened and released a strained grunt as blood flowed into Ravage's mouth. The red-eyed Contractor latched onto the wound like a parasite, leeching away at the blood and swallowing it greedily.

Leo's fist hit Ravage's solar plexus. Ravage's air and drops of Leo's blood shot out of his mouth at the hit. Ravage doubled over, clutching his stomach with gasps for air. Leo rose to his full height, ignoring the blood that streamed from the wound on his throat. He sent a sharp snap kick to Ravage's face, sending the Contractor sprawling on his back.

Leo's gaze went dark with hatred and animosity as he knelt down and drew the stunned Contractor up, his hands fisted in the collar of Ravage's jump suit. He pulled the Contractor up to his height and glared him down, searching those bloodstained pools that were Ravage's eyes. Leo's gaze narrowed and he drew a fist back, the same fist that clutched his pocket-watch. Ravage's cheekbone cracked under a heavy blow from Leo's fist and the turtle spun him around in his grip, wrapping his arm around Ravage's throat and squeezing tightly, wringing the air out of Ravage's throat.

The Contractor struggled in his grip. Leo only pulled his arm tighter around Ravage's neck.

"Your power made you weak." Leo spat. "You relied on it. You used it to break the will of your victims. You didn't realize that I changed. I don't care anymore. I can ignore pain. It's nothing to me. I dealt with it my entire life—and you! You don't deserve to live after what you've done to me!" Leo snapped as he pulled even tighter, making Ravage squirm in his grip. "What's a Contractor who can't focus to use his ability?" He snarled.

"A dead one." Came someone else's answer from behind Leo.

The terrapin warrior spun around, narrowly avoiding a bright shard of energy that would have impaled him through the back of his skull. Leo dropped Ravage's body as he faced the monk from before.

The monk half stood and half crouched on the edge of the rooftop, studying Leo carefully.

"It's about time you showed up, Lumen." Ravage rasped through his burning throat, shooting the monk a glare.

Lumen didn't respond to Ravage's comment, instead he stood at his full height and his gaze sparked red.

Tendrils of bent light wrapped around Leo's arm and pulled him forward. Leo's gaze went wide and he leaned back, trying to pull away from the monk's ability. Ravage's gaze turned on him and sparked red. Leo grunted in effort as both of the Contractor's abilities wore out his failing endurance. The tendrils were wrapped around the same hand that held his pocket-watch, and he couldn't afford to lose that again.

"Scream for me, Wraith." Ravage purred with a sadistic smirk. The pain surging through Leo's body nearly dropped Leo to his knees. Sweat streamed down his body and he grunted through it all.

"I want to hear you scream!"

Lumen glanced at Ravage with a frown.

"Don't you start, choir boy." Ravage snapped at Lumen, who turned back to Leo—ignoring the jab.

Leo fought against the tendrils of light that threatened to take his arm and his pocket-watch from him. He pulled and dug his feet in as he struggled against the strength mounted against him.

"Leo!" An all too familiar voice cried. His pale hazel gaze turned to spot Raphael standing at the edge of the rooftop with wide eyes and his sais gripped tightly in both hands.

Ravage turned on the red masked brother with a smirk as his eyes sparked red. Raph released a cry of agony that pierced the night itself. His cry of pain tore through Leo's defenses and made him go taut with an emotion he had thought was long gone. Leo screwed his eyes shut as he fought to pull his arm free. His eyes snapped open, narrowed at Lumen, and snarls of effort escaped his lips as he fought even harder to free his arm.

Lumen only gave him a hesitant look and kept his reign over the tendrils.

Leo turned to spot Raph on his hands and knees, shaking uncontrollably—froth forming at the corners of his mouth, tears streaming from his eyes and a blank expression beginning to form on his features.

Just like Fauna—the night she died.

Leo's mouth tightened into a grim line as he closed his eyes and released a heavy breath. His hazel gaze turned on Lumen and sparked red. A katana formed in his free hand and he brought it down on his arm violently. A gasp of pain escaped him as the blade cut through flesh and bone effortlessly.

Blood spurted wildly from Leo's stumped right arm—flying and coating the rooftop with patches of red. Both Lumen and Leo stumbled back as the force disappeared on one side of the tug-a-war. Leo fell back, nearly hitting the flat rooftop on his shell—but he caught his balance just barely. He turned a tired gaze on Raphael and Ravage as his breath escaped his open mouth in short-quick gasps and his chest heaved with exertion.

The dark haired contractor turned at the sound of Lumen hitting the flat rooftop on his back and the red spark faded from his gaze as he stared in shock.

Leo stabbed his shadow katana through a piece of his trench coat with the remains of his energy.

"Raph!" He shouted over the sound of the rain.

Raph slowly rose to his feet, staring at his brother in shock. Leo swallowed his own blood down before he hurled his shadow katana at Raph—tearing his trench coat and revealing the Heaven Star impaled on the blade. The red masked terrapin caught it by the hilt and a blue glow overtook his entire body.

The blue glow transferred to Leo as well—and the older brother released a scream, his spine arching and his head thrown back into the sky. His eyes glowed red while the rest of him glowed a fiercely radiant blue.

The glow faded and Leo dropped to his knees in a puddle of blood and rainwater, his form wafting smoke. His head was bowed low and his one remaining arm was limp at his side. His pale hazel irises turned on Raph and he offered his younger brother a heartbroken expression as blood streamed from his lips.

Raph stared in horror, still clutching the shadow katana with the impaled Heaven Star.

Leo's eyelids grew heavy and the turtle tipped to the side ever so slowly before finally sprawling on his side in a growing pool of his own blood.

A brilliantly glowing purple star up above their heads slowly winked in and out of darkness and light before falling from the sky.

Lumen stared at Leo's broken body while Ravage whirled on Raph, his gaze narrowed but his lips curved up into a cruel smirk.

"I've always wanted to hear him scream, and I was not disappointed. Now you are alone—your brother gave his life to save yours. You should feel special." He said as his pointed tongue flicked over his lips. "Contractors don't do that very often." He snickered before his gaze sparked red.

"Ravage, don't!" Lumen suddenly shouted as he rose to his feet, staring at Raph with wide eyes.

Raph's wide gaze sparked red and a cocoon of shadows wrapped around Ravage, tightening around him and forcing a cry of pain from the Contractor as the sound of bones cracking filled the air. Raph stumbled back uncertainly, still clutching the katana and the Heaven Star. His gaze darted from Ravage and Lumen to Leo's body. His brother was sprawled out like a broken rag doll. His eyes were closed and blood dripped into puddles of blood and rainwater from the corner of his mouth. His face was calm—serene almost.

"Leo," He whispered as tears began blurring his vision. A ripple in the puddle at his foot made him look down. His eyes went wide as he saw the reflection of Mikey's face in the water. His baby brother looked calm and unemotional.

_Leo gave a sacrifice so you could escape, Raph._

Raph stared at the reflection in the puddle. He hadn't heard Mikey's voice—his real voice—in such a long time.

Lumen glanced from Raph to Leo and swallowed. He turned back to Raph and his gaze sparked red.

Raph looked up, his eyes narrowed at the sight of red in Lumen's green gaze. He glanced from Leo's body to Lumen.

_Raph._

Raphael swallowed back his emotions and wiped the tears from his eyes as he spun around and dropped into the alley below.

Lumen turned his gaze on the shadows that held Ravage captive. He lifted a hand and sent a wave of brilliant light at the cocoon of shadows. The shadows faded as the light broke through, spilling Ravage on the ground.

The red-eyed Contractor whirled around with indignation clear on his features. "Where is that little shit?!" He snarled at Lumen as he rose to his feet unsteadily. "I'll rend him apart until he can't tell pain from breathing!"

"Ravage! Stop, we have a job to complete." Lumen broke through Ravage's angry rant.

"What job? The Wraith is dead!"

Lumen turned his green gaze on Leo's body—laid like a tossed and broken rag-doll. He approached the body and knelt down next to it, watching Leo carefully.

"The Lord has seen fit to not take him yet, Ravage. He is alive. Barely."

Ravage frowned and all but sprinted to Leo's body. He dropped to one knee next to Lumen and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I'll be damned to Hell and back, he is alive." He turned to Lumen, licking at his canines. "He'll wish he wasn't soon enough."


End file.
